Forgotten Paladin
by DawnsBreak
Summary: It seemed like everyone else knew about her own heritage. Of course, not everyone did. A rewrite(Sort of) of the last one. See Author's Note. F!DB/Tullius
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of the original which I hadn't been happy with. Not much has changed really, but with the last one, I didn't leave myself enough room to correct some things and combine some chapters without messing up the whole story.**

**Skyrim(c) Bethesda.**

**Forgotten Paladin, Chapter I: Possible Paladin.**

* * *

_There are three types of Paladins: the Dawnguard, the Vigilants of Stendarr, and the Paladins. However, the Paladins were destroyed during the Great War of 4E 171. These mighty warriors had been cut down by the Aldmeri Dominion, whom had feared them for their well-known restoration powers. In this book, we will be following the Paladins._

_Raiden Whitestrake, a descendant of Pelinal Whitestrake, had founded the order after the fall of Potema in 3E 137. Raiden swore to Arkay that he would destroy any necromancer, vampire, or any undead who's only goal was to bring harm to mortals. Arkay, hearing Raidan's promise, bestowed him and his family the power needed to complete his goals. Eventually the Paladin Order would be formed._

_In 3E 340, Raiden had slayed Careath, a powerful Altmer Lord. When the news of Careath's death reached the Summerset Isles, there was a call for Raidan's head. The recently crowned Magnus did not heed the cries and ignored them. This only served to anger the Altmer even more. While he was resting at an inn, Raiden was assassinated by the Dark Brotherhood. Scholars agree that a High Elf had ordered the contact._

_The Paladins, upon hearing about their leader's death, started to look for the offender. Magnus, fearing that the Paladins would end up wiping themselves out, ordered them to stay put. Even though their hearts rang for vengeance, they agreed to halt the search. This event caused an uneasy tension between the Paladins and the Summerset Isles._

_Dareth, Raiden's son and successor, spent his first few years trying to make peace with the Altmer. But, the deed had been done, and the Altmer refused to make peace. Across the land of the Empire, a secret war would be raged. Altmer would attack a Paladin without provocation, and the Paladins would attack a High Elf the same way. Dareth eventually decided that moving the Order's location would be the best course of action. They moved to the Jerall Mountains, and worked in the shadows._

_End Chapter I, Paladin Orders: Paladin Order._

_Author unknown._

* * *

Creaking was the first sound she heard, as if she was in a ship or a carriage. Her head rolled against something firm and straight. Whatever her head was on, it kept scratching it. Somewhere nearby a horse snorts and the cold breeze passes through causing her to shiver slightly. A groan sounds out from someone, she pondered whether it was her or not.

Opening her eyes, she found the blurry world to be moving. She tried to think of an answer but couldn't. Moving to left she felt a large amount of pain go through her entire body. Looking around, her vision now clearer, she was in a cart with three other men. Oh.

She had tried grabbing an apple pie from an Imperial cook. She winced at the memory of an iron cast pot hitting her chest. Another light breeze passed through the cart, moving hair and clothing. A shiver went through her. Even if you were half Nord, you were barely protected from the cold. It didn't help that the Imperials decided to put her in rags. Trees swayed slightly with mountain flowers and various other wild plants.

"Ah, so you're finally awake?" a rough voice asked. Her head turned in the direction of the speaker. Finding her mouth to fairly dry she nodded, as she gazed at him. He was a Nord with blue eyes, blonde hair with a braid that fell to his shoulders. He had blue cloth over leather with chain mail underneath. "How are you feeling?" She tried to stretch a little only to find her hands bound. Giving up quickly she responded quietly, "Like I was hit with an iron cast pot." The male shook his head. "Well, from what I saw, you did manage to annoy the cook." There was clear amusement in his voice.

"Hey, that apple pie looked tasty. I haven't eaten in two days!" A chuckle was heard. "I wasn't expecting him to hit me; I suppose at least I didn't take a sword through the chest." He laughed softly. "So, what is your name?" "Kaylee. What's yours?" "Ralof." The now named Ralof looked at her. His eyes saw traveled over the woman in front of him. He couldn't stop staring at her eyes. The pale blue color stood out. Especially for an Imperial. He forced his eyes to look to over her other features. There were was blue war paint on her face. One line above her right eye and two under the same eye starting out straight then running to the right. Her hair went to her shoulders and was the color of wheat.

x  
x

Ulfric Stormcloak watched as this mysterious Imperial woman interacted with Ralof. The only view he had gotten was a very annoyed cook dragging her to a nearby captain. He saw her mouth move and Ralof laughed. Two pale blue eyes stared back. For a second he almost saw Rudin, a Paladin he fought with during the Great War. That caused him to wonder. Could she be one?

No! She couldn't be one! They were wiped out during the War! Is... Is possible someone survived? No. The Paladins were dead. Gone. Eradicated. He had watched the Thalmor kill some of them without mercy. The reports had also said that all four hundred and fifty Paladins had been killed. Most had been killed in battle, wounded killed on spot and the captured killed during tremendous torture.

Maybe it was a coincidence? It had to be. He looked over her briefly trying to find any other indication that she was one. He couldn't see one.

x  
x

There was a grunt from her right. Sitting next to her was, once more, another male Nord. He had the same hair style as Ralof's, but had blue eyes. Looking at his clothes, finely trimmed, suggest he was a noble. Unnerved by his scrutiny, she looked to the third male Nord. Black loose hair, and black warpaint spread around his eyes, making it difficult to tell what color they were. He had a frightful look, and his body shook in fear. Her graze turned to the road in front of her. A second cart traveled in front of them.

"Damn you Stormcloaks!" Heads turned. "If it weren't for you, I could have stolen that horse, and been halfway to Hammerfell!" Kaylee shook her head at him. Sneering towards her, the thief commented, "Why are you shaking your head. You have no right!" Giving out a half-hearted laugh, Kaylee shook her again. "Even if it weren't for the Stormcloaks, you could have been caught anyways. A deaf man could hear you, and still have enough time to react." The thief shot her a peeved look. Ignoring his glare, she woefully gazed at vegetation.

x  
x

As names were called, the horse thief, Lokir, never once stopped trying to tell them that he was innocent and so was she. The Imperials never heard him, as they were far more concerned about executing Ulfric Stormcloak. Unable to hold himself any longer, the thief launched forward attempting escape. He made it halfway up the path before two arrows lodged themselves into his back. No one dared to run after that display. The male Nord with the list looked towards her. "Wait, who are you?"

Squaring her shoulders she stepped forward, "Kaylee of Riften." He frowned before looking at his captain, "She isn't on the list." There was a careless response of "Never mind the list, she goes too." Any false hope she had was shattered. "Follow the Captain, prisoner." Shoulders slumping, and head bowed, she followed quietly. If she was to die here, then so be it. A sullen wind picked up as if it knew the events happening.

She would have kept her head down if she hadn't heard, "Ulfric Stormcloak." Lifting her head, she found an older Imperial standing before Ulfric. The armor he wore showed that he was higher status, a general perhaps. "A couple of people, here in Helgen, call you a hero. Yet, a hero would not use the power of the voice to murder his King." The man in question gave a muffled response. "By the order of Emperor Titus Mede II, you are to executed for treason and murder." Turning to the Captain, the man ordered for them to be given their last rites.

While the priestess began to give them their last rite, an unusual sound was heard. Could have been a roar, but nothing Kaylee knew could make such a sound. Several people frowned and the Nord who had the list asked, "What as that?" The Captain shook her head. "Nothing." She motioned to the priestess to continue. The priestess nodded and went to open her mouth when a red headed male Nord stepped forward. "Oh for the love of Talos, shut up!" He yelled, stomping over to the chopping block. Kaylee saw the male heading the execution frown. Not if disapproval of his use of Talos. No, more for the fact he could have at least let her finish. After the head rolled into the basket, there was a yell of "Next prisoner!". The same noise was heard again.

"I said next prisoner! The renegade from Cyrodiil!" She felt the eyes of everyone on her. There was one that even unnerved her the most, even more than Ulfric's stare. The gray haired Imperial watched as she, a female Imperial with possible Nordic heritage walked forward. He glanced over her. His eyes fell on the pale blue eyes which were unafraid and afraid. Pale blue eyes. What? He opened his mouth to stop her execution when his eyes caught this black mass fly by and land on the tower above them, he heard himself yell out "What in Oblivion is that!" His Captain shouted out, "Sentries! What do you see?" "It's in the clouds!"

"Dragon!" The only female Stormcloak screamed out. He swung around to the nearest guard, "Guards! Get the townspeople to safety!" His eyes managed to catch the Imperial being dragged away by a Stormcloak.

x  
x

Kaylee stilled, her head still located the chopping block, and blood from the last execution still present. Taking a deep breath, she tried to quell her fear. The headsman lifted his ax just as a black mass appeared and landed on the tower. Her mind screamed at her to run, but she couldn't. Its black eyes bore into hers.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Fire poured out of its mouth, burning the nearby headsman. Oh Gods. She watched paralyzed as the headsman burned. I think I rather have been beheaded than to die from in a fiery smoke. Her mind registered two arms wrap around her and start dragging her but herself did not feel it.. She could hear Ralof's voice. "Come on Kaylee! Get up! The Gods won't give us another chance!"

Dead flesh filled her nostrils and she gagged. Ralof place her next the stairs. "Jarl Ulfric! Are the legends true?" The jarl shook his head. "Legends don't burn down villages." The tower shook, and Ulfric pointed towards her. "Get her up, we need to move now!" _And I need answers._ He thought. Grabbing one arm, he and Ralof pulled the girl up. She held a very frantic look.

Ralof urged her forward. "Come on, up the stairs!" He sprinted up the stairs, her with him. Hearing a crash, Ulfric looked up the stairs. The dragon had broken through the stone. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" The pair moved against the wall, waiting for the fire to halt. The moment the dragon moved, Ralof bounded up the stairs. "See that building? Jump!" Summing up courage, she jumped across.

x  
x

A sharp pain went through her legs when she landed. Losing her balance she grabbed, or tried, onto the nearest wooden pole. Forcing her mind not to think about the dragon, she dashed forward and leaped down a hole to the bottom floor. "Hamming! You need get over here!" It was the soldier whom had the list from before. He was struggling to encourage a young boy to come over to him. The Gods seemed to favor him. Just as the boy moved behind the house, the dragon landed and set fire to an older male. The soldier finally noticed her. "Still alive prisoner? Follow me if you want to live this time." She did. Anything to get away from the dragon. Even if it meant dying in another place.

She ran behind the soldier, letting him guide her through this mess. They past burning houses and found the older Imperial and a squad of Imperial soldiers around him. She screamed and grabbed onto Hadvar as best she could as a roof crashed behind them. "Hadvar! Follow us into the keep soldier!" "Yes sir! Follow us prisoner!" Hadvar said as he followed them to the keep. She ran after him.

x  
x

The group entered the keep and caught their breath. Kaylee looked around, not sure if the inside of the keep was safe. Her eyes ended up on Hadvar's superior who was already looking at her. As she calmed down, or as one could after seeing a dragon for the first time, his name came to her. General Tullius, which is what Ralof had called him.

"Hadvar, free that her. We might need the extra blade." Hadvar nodded as he strides over to her, and yanks out a dagger to slice the ropes. Rubbing her now free wrists, she headed towards the chest Hadvar pointed out. Nobody looks as she puts on some heavy Imperial armor. Grabbing the nearest iron sword, she heard Hadvar speak, "Trying giving that sword a few string while we look for something to heal theses burns."

She swung it once to the left before stepping to the right and swinging that way. She sighed. Not the greatest sword, but it will do. Opening her left hand, she watched as the familiar healing spell dance in her palm before casting on herself. Perfect. Once more she caught Tullius staring at her. "I don't know healing hands if that is what you are wondering." He shook his head in response.

Bothered by the way he looked at her, her graze turned to Hadvar watching as he helped the last of the soldiers with their burns. "Already to go sir."

x  
x

She blinked as the sun hit her eyes. Eyes widened as they looked out at the land before her. A nearby soldier caught her slack jawed expression, "Beautiful, isn't it?" She nodded. "I have never been outside of the Rift." The Imperial was about to respond when they all heard the sound of wings. "Duck!" She almost grunted as she felt a hand over her mouth and herself be pulled to the nearest bush. As the dragon flew by, someone's breath tickled down her neck.

She would have looked until the dragon turned towards the right. She was pulled back into the bush as the dragon circled around. Holding their breath, they hoped the dragon didn't see them. The Gods seemed to have favored them as well. It only circled once. Moving the hand that was covered her mouth, she turned to find that it had been the General who grabbed her. "Thank you." He nodded.


	2. Chapter 2: Companion Days

**DO7: No, it's intentional.**

**Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Skyrim(c) Bethesda.**

**Forgotten Paladin, Chapter II: Companion Days.**

* * *

That night she and the group would camp out on the edges of Riverwood. Kaylee watched as Hadvar sat next her. "So, you're from the Rift?" "Yes. I grew up in Honorhall." She took a sip of mead while memories pass through her mind. "How long did you stay at Honorhall?" She sighed. "Almost all my life. I was told that some lady left me at the tender of age of two winters on the door step, and that some guard found me and took me in." Hadvar nodded, "Was life easy there?" She gave out a humorless laugh. "No, the headmistress, Grelod, was not a kind woman. If you didn't finish your duties perfectly, you would be beaten or if you didn't them at all, it would be an extra beating." Putting her drink down, she watched the fire.

The Imperial soldier from before was looking at her. She stared back. "So you mean she isn't as kind as they say she is?" He was probably a Nord or someone who grew up in Skyrim. A snort came from her. "No. Grelod 'the Kind' is a mask she uses to make everyone think it. And of course you won't hear the children complain about her. She has fear installed in them. She made sure of it." She looked past the soldier in front of her, past Riverwood in the distance. Thoughts of the past danced in her head.

Tullius frowned at hearing her story. _It is a shame that that we don't hold the Rift._ _If we did, and what she says is true, than I could send someone to tell the Jarl about this 'Grelod'. _He wasn't sure why but a part of him told him that her story was true. He cleared his throat causing everyone to look at him, "Get back to work, I want this camp done by nightfall." There were several 'Yes sirs'. The young girl, Kaylee her name was, got up and walked to the edge of camp to sit down on a rock about ten paces away. He sighed. Who was this young girl? It was one of the few times he had so many questions and few answers.

He looked up at the girl again. She couldn't be more than thirty winters. But less than thirty-five. Deciding that the only way to get answers was to go to her and ask. He stood up and starting walking to the rock she was perched on.

Hearing a twig snap, she looked up to see the General coming towards her. "Hello General." He nodded. "Is there something you need me to do?" "Yes, answer some questions for me." He waited for the response, only to get a nod to continue. "Who are you?" She blinked. Hadn't he been listening? "I don't understand that question." He sighed. "Do you truly not know much of your parentage?" "Why do you ask?" "You have the strangest of eyes, and I have only seen them during the Great War, back when the Paladins were in existence." "Ah. Well, I'm afraid I truly don't know of my heritage. All I know is that I'm a natural warrior and healer."

x  
x

She couldn't move. She wanted to, but couldn't. Its eyes had frozen her. They were red as Oblivion, and filled with the most intense hatred she ever felt. Only in horror could she watch as it lifted its wings and flew towards her. Only now she could run, but where would she go? There was only darkness. An abyss. The dragon opened its mouth and fire poured out.

Kaylee shot up from sleep, breath in gasps. Just a dream. It was just a dream. She stood shakily on her feet and walked around. It was fairly dark, probably an hour away from dawn. Everyone else was still asleep. It was still too dark to leave, and she knew she wasn't going back to sleep for quite some time. Her eyes caught a book near the General. Damn it! How I am supposed to get that without waking him? An eyebrow twitched. There was no way by the Emperor's small clothes that she would be to get that book without being caught. If she could sneak around without being caught, Shergorath would become sane.

Sighing, she realized it was still fairly dark, so reading would be out of the question anyway. The eyebrow twitched again. Giving up with a small groan of annoyance, she laid down on her bedroll again and watched the blue aurora in the sky. She never saw Tullius' eye open and stare at her. Never knowing that he heard her.

Tullius shifted. They never made bedrolls to be comfortable. Even enough to make sleeping on the dirty ground bearable. He would have drifted off if someone hadn't started gasping. Listening to the gasps, he mused that the person in question had a nightmare. Not unexpected considered where they had just been. He listened harder. They sounded - no, they were female. There was movement. Not a very quiet person for someone who had grown in Riften. That's if Rikke had told him about Riften, or certain groups, was true.

She started pacing. Then stopped. He felt her gaze on him. It lifted and a small groan was heard. There was a mumble "I'll never get that book without waking him." Too late. "Not even by the Emperor's small clothes." Biting his lip to muffle a chuckle; even he would admit that was an amusing thought. There was a movement of a bedroll. Opening his left eye, he quietly watched her settled back into it.

Her eyes reopened two hours later to the smell of something delicious. So it seemed she was able to fall asleep again. "Hey, you're awake." Glancing around her, she found Hadvar staring at her. Wetting her mouth as best she could, "Yeah, I guess I am. I was hoping it was a dream." He handed her some bread. "Don't we all?" Opening her mouth she took a fair amount off in one bite. Hadvar chuckled, "Not used to this much food?" Gulping down what she had with some mead, she nodded no. "Ah. Well, just informing you that we be leaving in a few hours. General Tullius has already sent a messenger ahead to Solitude."

x  
x

She nodded again while finishing the last of her bread. "Anyways, I need to get back my duties." Getting up and stretching her neck and back, she watched Hadvar walk off. Now that she was rested she took a moment to look at her surroundings. There were seven bed rolls. Four for four Imperial soldiers, one for her, one for Hadvar and one for Tullius. Turning around she spotted a meadow. Perfect. She would be able to practice a little.

The meadow itself wasn't very big, about twenty feet wide in a circle and covered partly by trees. A small pond covered most of the area. Yes, defiantly what she needed. Stepping towards the middle, she unsheathed her sword. Holding it in front her diagonally, she put her right foot back, left foot forward and left her left hand hanging. Closing her eyes, she lifted her left hand up and grabbed the hilt. Block horizontally, move right while swiping down. Duck! Aim for the legs. Get up, never stay on the ground. Move left and swing up. Then move diagonally to the left and swing to the right. Aim for the neck!

She grinned. If it was one thing that calmed her down, it was practice. The sound of clapping was heard. "Impressive." Spinning around her eyes found Tullius standing there. "Not many people can do that." "I had a good teacher." She cocked her head trying to see if he would respond. "Who?" "A woman in Riften. I tried pick-pocketing her once. I failed and got into a fight with her. Even though I lost, she saw that I had some potential and decided to train me. I stayed with her until she was killed protecting the city from a bandit raid." She doubted whether using Mjoll's name would matter to him. Tullius stroked his chin. "I see."

"I had nothing to hold me to Riften so I left. I traveled until I ran into the Stormcloaks by accident. Well, I think you know the rest." She shifted her weight to another foot. "I find myself curious. Where will you being going next." She thought about it. Whiterun was close by, and so were the Companions. "I think I'll go to Whiterun and join the Companions."

She found Hadvar by a rock looking over Riverwood. He heard her come up and smiled. "So, you said your uncle could help me?" "Aye. His name is Alvor. He's the blacksmith." She smiled. "Thank you Hadvar." Giving him a small hug she continued, "I should leave."

It was a seven minute walk downhill to Riverwood but it was worth it. She was able to get some supplies from Alvor, and buy some decent equipment. Her gaze went down the road she came from to see the group walking down it. She waited, watching as they walked. "Well Hadvar, I guess I'll be joining you for a little longer." "I guess you will."

x  
x

It would be an hour walk to Whiterun where they would separate. She waved bye to the group as they boarded the wagon before heading up to the gates. "Halt! The city of Whiterun is closed. Official business only." She held up a hundred and forty septims. "Will this change your mind?" The guard grabbed it. "Welcome to Whiterun friend."

She walked up to the nearest child, "Where are the Companions located?" He grinned, "Follow me!" The pair went down a pathway towards the market and turned to left up another stairway. He stopped and pointed to the right. "There!" She looked up to see a building. Its roof was the bottom of a ship, and its walls were made of wood and lined with shields. She headed towards the doors and opened it. A male in the strangest of armor turned towards her. "Can I help you?" He was a bald Nord with one eye and another one looked glassy. "Yes, I was hoping to speak with your leader." the male grunted and made a motion for her to follow him. "Down these stairs, turn right and head down the hall until you get to the last room. You can't miss it." She thanked him and headed down.

Vilkas lent forward in his chair. "But I still hear the call of blood." He watched as Kodlak took a sip of mead. "We all do. However, it is our burden to bear." He shifted in his seat. "Thank you." There was a nod. His ears perked as the door opened and footsteps he was unfamiliar with appeared. He inclined his head towards the sound. They were heavy footsteps, but the way they hit ground indicated that this person was in heavy armor. He listened some more.

No, not male. A male wouldn't have such a noticeable swing in their steps. He looked towards the door. There stood a female Imperial in iron armor. They stared at each other for the longest time. Or so it felt as such. He didn't know why, but he suddenly hated her. It didn't help that the hairs on the back of his neck stood, as if there where danger. The wolf inside him grew restless; he gritted his teeth and clenched his hand in response.

Kodlak lent back into his chair looking at the stranger in the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Vilkas suddenly went tense. He could felt it as well. Something was off about this woman. He glanced over her. Blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and blue war paint. Ah, he understood now. She was of Paladin origin; however he could tell that she did not know this yet.

x  
x

She turned to him, "I wish to join the Companions." "Do you now?" She nodded. "Hm, yes, perhaps a certain strength." Vilkas looked towards him with a slightly shocked look. "Master, you're not truly considering accepting her? She probably can't hold a sword!" The Imperial looked angered and retorted, "Yeah, well you don't look too impressive yourself. I have seen skeever balls with better looks!"

Vilkas jumped up and almost unsheathed his sword if it hadn't Kodlak's interruption. "Vilkas, lass, stop." They both looked at him. He sighed, "Test her arm outside." There a brief frown from Vilkas before he nodded. Kodlak sighed before getting up and following. He wanted to see her skill himself.


	3. Chapter 3: The Western Watchtower

**Skyrim(c) Bethesda.**

**Forgotten Paladin, Chapter III: The Western Watchtower.**

* * *

Kaylee reluctantly followed this Vilkas outside to the court yard. She glanced around seeing the various members of the Companions. It seemed they had heard the fight and wanted to watch. She heard a slurred voice say, "I wager fifty septims that Vilkas defeats her." She frowned. That was definitely a confidence booster right there. It didn't help that the others joined in as well.

She stood at least seven feet from Vilkas. He rolled his shoulders, "The old man said to have a look at you. Doubt you hurt that much." She gritted her teeth. Oh she wanted to rip out his intestines and skip rope with them so bad right now. Unsheathing her sword, she waited for Vilkas.

Vilkas took a side step to the left. She went right. He swung at her to left, but she managed to block with her shield. He had to jump back as she swung upwards with her sword. He swung to the right diagonally and managed to swipe her. He watched as a little bit of blood appeared. She grunted, and a feral grin appeared on his face.

Kaylee watched as some blood dripped out of the wound. Oh the bastard! Her eyes looked around at his stance and caught his wolf like grin. She felt uncomfortable about that grin and decided that she needed to remove it. She lunged forward with her sword going down. The tip her blade went through his armor, giving him a nice scar. He stumbled back, surprised at the sudden attack. She took that moment to bash him with her shield effectively knocking him down. Quickly moving before he could get up she put her left knee on his chest, making sure not to get the wound, and put her blade to his neck. "Yield!"

Vilkas stared up at the whelp in shock. So she could use a sword, and pretty damn well too. He knew he wasn't going to live it down, but he knew when he was beat. "I yield." As she got up, the sound of clapping was heard. "Impressive!" He was about to get up when a hand came into his vision. "Here, let me help you up at least." Reaching forward, he grabbed her hand and felt himself pulled up with half effort. "Whelp," he handed her his sword. "Take that to Eorlund to get it sharpened."

"What is it Kodlak?" "Not here Skjor, tell the Circle to come to my room. Immediately." A nod was Skjor's answer. Skjor turned his head towards Vilkas, and two people whom had been watching the fight. Making a movement with his head, he walked behind Kodlak. The rest of the Circle wondered why he wanted to speak to him. Had they found more pieces of Wuuthrad? It is possible he found a cure? Could it even be about the new whelp's performance?

x  
x

As Kaylee grabbed Vilkas' sword, she saw Kodlak talking to the male that she met before. She sees urgency in his eyes as spoke with the male from before. She briefly wonders what it is. Maybe it was about her performance. Did she not meet the requirements?

She had only seen the Skyforge at a distance, but never up close. Calling it massive would be an understatement. A stone eagle, with wings spread open, surrounded the forge. There was a grindstone near the farthest wing, and using it was an older male Nord. He must be Eorlund. "Are you Eorlund? Vilkas sent me with his sword."

Vilkas was last of the Circle to walk into Kodlak's room. "Shut the door Vilkas, please." He obeyed. The only woman in the room crossed her arms, "What is so important? Is it about that new whelp?" Kodlak sighed and nodded. Vilkas frowned. "What could be so important about that whelp?" he asked. Kodlak stared at him for about a minute or two. "She just isn't any whelp Vilkas. She is of Paladin descent."

Skjor turned toward Kodlak. "Paladin. You mean..." "Aye, I do." The last male in the room cocked his head to the side. "What's so important about these Paladins?" Vilkas leaned against the closet wall before speaking, "The Paladins were a great clan founded in 3E 137 by Raiden Whitestrake. The Paladins were blessed by Arkay and were one of the most powerful anti-undead based groups. They hunted down vampires, witches, necromancers, undead, and of course, werewolves. You can tell if you're talking to a Paladin because of the pale blue eyes that they have. Speaking of which, why were their eyes like that?"

Clearing his throat, Kodlak gazed at Vilkas, "It's said it is a sign of Arkay's blessing. It also shows how pure a Paladin is." There were four confused looks. "What I mean is, the more honorable a Paladin is, the paler the eyes. If the eyes grow too dark, than the Paladin in question is corrupt and losses Arkay's blessing until they have changed their ways. It became a good way for the Paladins to keep track of who was close to falling off the edge, and into corruption. Anyways, I want you to watch the new whelp closely. Keep her from the Thalmor, or any other Altmer for that matter, they will want to kill her if they find her. Altmer and Paladins do not like each other. Oh, and you will find yourself getting angry near her. Don't be alarmed. It is another of Arkay's blessings. They have this effect on those whom are undead or other."

x  
x

It would be two weeks before Skjor would give her Trial. She was to retrieve more pieces of Wuuthrad. Farkas, the twin of Vilkas, would be her shield-brother. She wouldn't lie and not say she wasn't nervous. She was. All eyes were on her. However, it wasn't the fear of disappointing majority of the Companions. No, it was disappointing Kodlak. In the two weeks she had been at Jorrvaskr, Kodlak was the one she with the most. If she wasn't training with Vilkas, or out on a job, she would be with him learning as much Skyrim's history and lore. Or listening to the many stories he accumulated on his travels. She glanced over to her partner, her shield brother. He was a Nord, with black hair that fell to his shoulders, wore steel armor and used a steel great sword. He was Farkas, twin to Vilkas and she would make sure she didn't get him killed.

x  
x

Shock was the first emotion to appear as she watched Farkas transform. Then it was this intense hatred. She didn't know how or why this hatred came up, but all she did known is that she wanted to kill Farkas. Something screamed at her to kill him, but she resisted, fearing the disappointed look Kodlak would give her. Gritting her teeth she watched as he decimated this Silver Hand group. That intense anger flared as she watched the amount of damage that was done.

Farkas ran up to Kaylee as the door that imprisoned her opened. He watched as anger flared from her. "What was that?" He shifted his weight. "It's a blessing to some us, a curse to others. We become like beasts. Fearsome." Out of the corner his eye, he noticed her right hand was clenched tightly. He reached out with his right hand to stroke her hair, to calm her, but she turned away. "Relax, I won't hurt you." Her eyes softened briefly, before she sighed. "You're right. You wouldn't. It just isn't your nature." She gave him a light hug before releasing him as that hatred from before appeared.

x  
x

She immediately became warily as they crossed into this room. Coffins. There were coffins everywhere. And touching the farthest wall was a huge wall on its own. Despite the hate that came from being next to him, she found herself inching closer to him. "Don't worry sister. It will just be more draugr." She shook her head. It wasn't the draugr. It was the wall. She could feel its power, and she swore she saw a bright blue light on it.

They walked closer to a table that was set next to the wall. She flinched as chanting filled her head. Trying to find its source her eyes landed on the wall again. Her eyes widened as a word on the wall became bright blue. She felt herself drawn to the wall, it cried out to her. Blue tendrils danced around her, some pulling her close to it. _Yol_. The word repeated itself over and over. What did it mean, and why did it feel like she was on fire?

"Sister." Farkas' words pulled her down from her trance. The word repeated itself once more and ingrained itself in her head. Yol. As she turned to face her shield-brother about four coffins popped open. Unsheathing her sword she waited as more draugr appeared. Nodding to Farkas, they charged into battle.

x  
x

Another two weeks pass since her Trail and acceptance into the Companions. Two slow weeks as there weren't many jobs to take. Luckily she had training to keep her busy, and if not training, she spent more time with Kodlak. She shifted in her bed. By the Gods she was sore. After she had come back from Dustman's Cairn, Vilkas gave her almost no mercy during training. He kept telling her it was for her own good, but she swore he was out to make her suffer.

At least she had today off from training. Or that's what thought until Skjor came through the door. "Kaylee." She looked up. "Got another job for you. Get your gear on." Cursing under her breath she got up. She was hopping to spend the day resting but apparently the Gods thought otherwise. Five minutes later she appeared in front of Skjor. "What is it?" "Jarl Balgruuf's court wizard needs someone to retrieve something from Bleak Falls Barrow." She cocked her head to the side. "Let me guess, you thought it would be prefect for me?" He nodded in response. "Very well. Anything else I need to know?" "Just be careful." "I will."

She hadn't expected she would be going back towards Riverwood this soon. In fact, she thought she would be avoiding it for quite some time. Her hand went to her forehead while she gazed at the ruins above the town. Now she understood way Hadvar had felt unnerved by the ruins. It was slightly creepy when the sun hit it at a certain angle.

x  
X

Oh no. Not another damned wall again. She clenched her teeth. Why did seem like they were Nordic Ruins specific? She walked swiftly to wall hoping to get it over with, but knowing it wouldn't be quick. The chanting from two weeks ago filled her head once more. Another word appeared. Fus. What were Fus and Yol? What did they mean? And why could only she see them?

Her gut twisted as the familiar opening of a coffin sound was heard. Spinning around as quickly as her iron armor allowed, she suddenly faced a draugr glaring at her. She raised her shield as it moved its hands to the side and took a breath. "FUS RO DAH!" A blast of air lunched from its mouth and flung into the wall. Wait. Fus? Did it just say Fus?

Seeing she had no time to think about it, she launched herself towards it. She dodged to the left barely missing its axe. Swinging to her right as she could she only made a crack. So this was a stronger draugr. She felt glad that Vilkas had pushed her as hard he did. Praying to whatever divine followed her, she hoped that this one would have the stone she was looking for.

It seemed something was out to get her. A dragon had just attacked the western watcher and the Jarl wanted her to help. He was out of his mind. She had seen what happened at Helgen. That black dragon wiped out most of the town in five minutes! Did he really think that mere mortals could take on such a thing? She had no choice in this matter however. It would look bad on the Companions, and herself, if she refused. Sighing and sucking it up, she followed the Dark Elf out of Dragonsreach.

x  
x

There were several gasps as the watchtower came into view. There were several plots of fire scattered around the tower. Most of the wall around had worsened. Kaylee could at least see about seven dead guards. "Look for survivors. We need to know what happened here." The smell of dead flesh became stronger as the group moved forward. She and two other guards gagged. "No! Get back! It's still here somewhere!"

"What's still here?" "That thing! That dragon!" She grazed over to the housecarl who shrugged. Footsteps sounded from behind them. "It's coming!" The guard pointed to the mountains that Bleak Falls Barrow resided on. Oh yes, there was dragon alright. And it was coming hard and fast towards the watchtower. "Archers!" Kaylee ran halfway down the wall before jumping off. Luckily for them it immediately landed on the farther wall. Sprinting as fast as her heavy armor would let her, she bounded up the wall to take a strike. While the sword did cut into the flesh, it didn't cut deeply.

The dragon turned and whipped her with its head causing her to fall over the wall. She landed hard on her back and let out a small cry of pain. She was pretty sure she broke something. Slinging her shield on her back she cast healing spell over herself. Taking the moment to catch her breath she looked around swiftly trying to get a handle on its movements. Its movements were erratic. The dragon landed again, this time on the ground. Pushing herself up she charged with her shield raised. The scales on its neck looked weak, in fact it seemed like the dragon knew this and was trying to keep them from hitting it. "AIM FOR ITS NECK!" She shouted. Moving right she slashed at its neck forcing it to move towards her.

"I have forgotten how much of fight you mortals are." It snapped at her only to catch itself on her shield. Arrows pierced the neck giving her time she needed to free her arm. She took a step forward and swung. The dragon roared as the tip of her sword sliced its face. "Curse you!" More arrows pierced the neck. She felt herself jump onto its forehead. She had to balance herself as the dragon tried to force her off. Gripping her sword harder she swung down as hard as she could until she felt it stop moving.

As she jumped from the dragon's head cheering rose up from the guards. "We did it!" "We killed a dragon!" She was only a few steps until she heard, "By the Gods, everyone get back!" Turning around she saw the dragon start burning. First the scales, then the skin until there was nothing left. It was happened next that made Kaylee recoil. Just like at the walls tendrils wrapped around her. Opening her mouth, she let out a loud "FUS!" Force. Fus meant force. She relieved, but confused, to know what it meant. Turning her to the left she saw several guards gaping as if they were fish.


	4. Chapter 4: Dragonborn and Paladin

**Skyrim(c) Bethesda.**

**Forgotten Paladin, Chapter IV: Dragonborn and Paladin.**

* * *

One ran to her. "I can't believe it. You're Dragonborn!" She cocked her head to the left. "Dragonborn, like Tiber Septim?" "Yes. Just like Tiber Septim." A small argument broke out about Tiber Septim and him slaying dragons. "You should probably talk to the Jarl. Tell him what happened here." She nodded to the dark elf and ran towards Whiterun. Just as she hit the first gate there was a rumble causing her to stumble a little.

"DOVAHKIIN!"

x  
x

She winced as she walked up the stairs to Dragonsreach. A weak healing spell could only do so much for an injury. She'll have to see a healer and rest for a little bit before getting more jobs from Farkas. Unless, that babbling mage knew a stronger spell. A guard saw her and politely opened the door for her. "Thank you." He nodded.

Carefully stepping up, she could see Balgruuf, his steward and someone with him else talking. "You heard the summons." The steward was the first to notice her. "Jarl Balgruuf." Balgruuf tuned his gaze and looked Kaylee up and down. "You look like you have seen Oblivion and back." He shifted in his seat. "What happened at the watchtower?" She cleared her throat. "When we got there most of the tower was destroyed. Seven guards where dead when we got there, and one survivor." Balgruuf lent forward. "What else? Did you kill the dragon?" She shifted her weight before nodding. "Aye, we did. Something else happened however." There was a raised eyebrow.

"When the dragon fell, it started to burn. It scales faded until it was a skeleton and its soul was absorbed by me." Balgruuf straightened his shoulders. "So you're the one that the Greybeards were calling." Her eyebrow furrowed. "Graybeards? Calling?" The male who had been silent before spoke, "Didn't you hear the thundering sound as you returned to Whiterun?" She turned to him. "What? That loud voice?" "Aye, that was the Graybeards calling you to High Hrothgar!" Now the steward spoke, "What do these Graybeards want with her?" Balgruuf turned to her, "That is the Graybeard's decision. I suggest you leave as soon as you can. But before you go, I name you Thane of Whiterun, and give you this sword to prove of your status." She took the sword and looked at it. A steel sword with a frost enchantment.

x  
x

Turning to the left, she headed for Jorrvaskr. She needed to inform Kodlak what had happened. Since that damned mage had the spell she needed, there was no need to see the healers. Walking up the familiar stairs, she found Skjor waiting for her. "That took longer than expected." "The jarl wanted me to help take care of the dragon that attacked the watchtower." Skjor nodded, "We heard." She shook her head for a second. "I need to see Kodlak. Something else has come up and I will not be here for about a week or two."

He stopped her from going in. "What is so important that you must stop your duties." Looking him dead in the eyes, she responded, "The Graybeards have summoned me, and I would be an idiot not to go. They have answers to questions I need answered." She removed his hand from the door way. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must speak to Kodlak."

x  
x

Kodlak looked up from the book he was reading as he heard footsteps coming his way. They were somewhat urgent. Kaylee came through the door. He motioned for her to sit down. "What do you need?" She sat and took a sip of mead before responding, "I need to be excused from my duties. Something important has come up and I have no idea how long I will be." He set the book down. "Does this have something to do with the dragon at the watchtower?" She nodded. "I take it then you are the one the Graybeards were calling?" Kaylee looked at him slightly shocked that he knew.

He chuckled. "I've been at this longer than you have, lass. And most people in Skyrim usually know about the Graybeards." Kodlak also knew that the people in Solutide, Marakath, Riften and Winterhold would have also heard the call. They would have too, in case fate had decided that the dragon be killed near one of those cities. He smiled at her. "You should go. It would be unwise to make them wait. Take Vilkas with you. I know he has been curious of the place, although he has never actually said. Oh, and lass, you should know you would have been excused anyways. We are not that strict."

x  
x

Despite her fear, she found herself happy to finally reach the place. Most of that, she figured came from the fact it took seven thousand steps just to get here. She wondered if the Graybeards would allow her and Vilkas to rest for a little bit. Hugging the furs closer she looked back at Vilkas. He too looked slightly winded from the walk. Climbing up the left side of the stairs, she decided to open the door for Vilkas. He gave whispered thanks.

She almost groaned out loud after coming in. It was pretty cold in the monastery as well. She stopped as an old man came toward her. He wore gray robes and only his beard and face could be seen. Only after seeing him, did the name 'Graybeards' make sense to Kaylee. As he came closer she could hear Vilkas shift his weight. He was uncomfortable. That was a first.

"I am Master Arngeir. Which one of you is the Dovahkiin? The Dragonborn." Kaylee stood a little straighter. "I am, Master." He crossed his arms. "Are you? Then let us taste your Voice. Do not worry, it will not harm us." Licking her lips, she thought of the word she learned. "Fus!" A force blew out her mouth and pushed Arngeir back a few steps. He nodded at her. "Dragonborn indeed." He looked over to Vilkas. "You may stay in our living quarters for now." Vilkas bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, master."

x  
x

A week passed before Kaylee learned all she could at the moment. Even though she did not want to leave the peacefulness that was there, she did want to return to her home. She figured Vilkas wanted to return to Whiterun as well. "Vilkas, we'll stop again in Ivarstead before leaving so we can warm up." "All right."

x  
x

Both of the travelers felt relief when they saw Whiterun in the distance. Almost home. Kaylee felt herself become impatient. She wanted to get some jobs done first before setting out to do the task the Graybeard gave her. She frowned remembering the task. She was half expecting the Graybeards to tell her to kill a dragon instead of retrieving a horn. The disappointment disappeared as she recalled the horn was in a Nordic Ruin.

She wouldn't be surprised if she found one of the Word Walls, as Arngeir called them, in there. The last two ruins she had been in had them. What would make this one any different? She was yanked from her thoughts when Vilkas called out to her, "Kaylee, we're almost there." Looking around, she found that they were already near the stables.

Skjor found himself watching the door. It had been almost two week since Vilkas and the whelp had set off. To High Hrothgar no less. He sat up as one the doors opened to reveal Vilkas and the whelp. "So, you're back. How was your journey?" Vilkas sat next to him. "Eventful. I was able to see Kaylee take down a dragon." Skjor raised his eyebrow. "Really?" He waited for Vilkas to finish his mead first. "Aye. We were on our way to Ivarstead when we started hearing hammering in the distance. We both thought for second we had come across the town; however it was an Imperial camp."

Vilkas stretched before continuing, "Anyways, the Imperial had seen a dragon fly by over near an abounded tower. None of them where brave enough to fight the dragon, so Kaylee offered to kill it off for them. It was quite the fight, brother. I must admit that I had trouble believing that this new whelp was Dragonborn until I saw her take its soul after we killed it." An impressive sight it had been. Tendrils had gone straight into Kaylee and never came back out. "I see." Skjor cleared his throat. "If you should see the whelp, tell her I need to speak to her. Give her a few days to complete another job at least." "Aye."

x  
x

She looked back at Vilkas. "He wants to see me again? For what?" Vilkas shrugged. "He only told me he wanted to see you again. Something important." She stroked her chin. "I see." Getting up from her bed she started to put on her armor. "Where is he?" "I think he is overseeing Ria's training." She nodded her thanks to Vilkas while buckling the last bit of her armor and walked out.

She glanced around the training dummies. Oh, there he is. Walking down the stairs quickly, she called out, "Skjor! You wanted to see me?" He looked over to her. "Aye. That's good enough Ria. You did well." Patting Ria's shoulder, he came towards Kaylee. "I need to speak to you tonight. In the underforge." She nodded. "Wait, where is the underforge?" He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll show you."

She sighed. Night was at least 3 hours away, and she wondered how she could pass the time. Her mind was blank until she heard the hammering from the Skyforge. Smithing. She could have Eorlund teach her a little of it for right now. It would definitely help pass those three hours, and it would be something different from training.

Skjor waited for Kaylee to finish with the blade she was smithing. Eorlund insisted she finish it first before going with him. "Almost done Skjor. Another five minutes." Eorlund commented to him. He nodded in reply. Shifting his weight he wondered how she would react to he was about offer her. Probably awful considering her heritage, she had no idea of it. Then again, Farkas had mentioned something about her becoming angry after she watched him transform.

x  
x

"Skjor!" He jumped slightly at his name. Damn, I was so lost in thought. "She's done." He motioned for her to follow him. He pushed open the door to the underforge and let Kaylee in. Her eyes almost bugged out at the sight of another werewolf. "I hope you recognized Aela, even in this form." She tensed. "Why am I here?" He set his hands on a stone bowl that was set in the middle of the room. "You're here because Kodlak is too busy trying to throw away this gift we have been given." She glared at him. "Doesn't look like a gift to me."

Taking a step, she glared even more. Aela and Skjor may see it as gift, but she knew Kodlak, Vilkas and Farkas did not. No it was curse. She saw how badly Kodlak wanted to be in Sovngrade. "Come on whelp. Join us in the Circle." Skjor yanked up Aela's arm, cut it and let a bit of blood spill into the bowl. She stared at the blood before looking Skjor dead in the eyes. "No. I will not join you." That familiar anger from Dustman's Cain appeared. This time she almost embraced it. She wanted so bad to attack Skjor and twist her sword into his gut. She knew better though. She would probably be kicked from the Companions and Skjor or Aela would hunt her down in fear of the secret escaping. Turning on her heel she almost ran out.

x

She picked up her pace towards Kodlak's room. She didn't care if it was late. He had to know of the offer Skjor had just made. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed the doors where still open. Kodlak looked up to see Kaylee run into his room. He quickly held his hand up before she tried to speak. "Breathe lass. Get some air." When she was done he guided her towards the chairs. "What is so important that you come running into my room for?" She looked around before speaking, "Skjor offered me the beastblood."

Kodlak frowned. "Did he now?" "Aye. I refused though." Kodlak stroked his beard. "I will have to speak to him about it then. Thank you lass. Not many people would speak out." She sat back in the chair place her hands on her knees. "Kodlak, I have another question." He waited for her to continue. "Every time I have seen a werewolf, I always feel this intense anger towards the wolf in person, even if I know they won't hurt me. Why?"

Kodlak smiled. "I have been waiting for you to ask that." He was given a confused look. "It's in your blood lass. Aye, that's right, I know about your family." She held another confused look before growing angry. "You knew about my family yet you didn't tell me?" He held his hand up again. "Kaylee, at the time it wasn't right to tell you. I knew you wouldn't have taken to it well if I had told you then. Especially after your Trail with Farkas. I couldn't have you leave us and end up being killed because you would have been so angry with us. It was for your safety. I assure you I meant to tell you tomorrow, however since things have changed, I might as well now. You, my dear, are of Paladin descent."


	5. Chapter 5: Rumors and books

**Skyrim(c) Bethesda.**

**Forgotten Paladin, Chapter V: Rumors and books.**

* * *

Her eyes widened. Paladin. She was a Paladin.

Now things made sense. The way Ulfric Stormcloak had looked at her with such scrutiny. Why the General had thought she was one. What didn't make sense to her was her anger towards werewolves. A book was handed to her. Paladin Orders, Author Unknown. "You should read that. And when you have gotten to the chapter 'Paladin Armor', come to me. One of your relatives, your father in fact, was buried in Whiterun's Hall of the Dead." Placing the book on the desk, she wrapped her arms around Kodlak. Tears trickled down her face. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He stroked her hair. "I know lass, I know."

x  
x

When she entered the room reserved for the whelps, she quickly removed her armor and settled on her bed. Thumbing the book, she felt many different emotions pass through her. Anger, shock, happiness, and anticipation. How many questions would this book answer? Was there a strict amount guidelines she was meant to follow? If so, how many had she broken already? She opened the book to the first chapter.

Chapter I: Paladin Orders

_There are three types of Paladins: the Dawnguard, the Vigilants of Stendarr, and the Paladins. However, the Paladins were destroyed during the Great War of 4E 171. These mighty warriors had been cut down by the Aldmeri Dominion, whom had feared them for their well-known restoration powers. In this book, we will be following the Paladins. _

_Raiden Whitestrake, a descendant of Pelinal Whitestrake, had founded the order after the fall of Potema in 3E 137. After that, Raiden swore to Arkay that he would destroy any necromancer, vampire, or any undead who's only goal was to bring harm to mortals. Arkay, hearing Raiden's promise, bestowed him and his family the power needed to complete his goals._

_In 3E 340, Raiden had slayed Careath, a powerful Altmer Lord. When the Summerset Isles heard of Careath's death, they called for Raiden's head. The recently crowned Magnus did not heed the cries and ignored them. This only served to anger the Altmer even more. While resting at an inn, Raiden was assassinated by the Dark Brotherhood. Scholars do agree that a High Elf had ordered the contact._

_The Paladins, upon hearing about their leader's death, had started to look for the offender. Magnus, fearing that the Paladins would end up wiping themselves out, order them to stay put. Even though their hearts rang for vengeance, they agreed to halt the search. This event had caused an uneasy tension between the Paladins and the Summerset Isles._

_Dareth, Raiden's son and successor, spent his first few years trying to make peace the Altmer. But, the deed had been done, and the Altmer refused to make peace. Across the land of the Empire, a secret war was raged. Altmer would attack a Paladin without provocation, and the Paladins would attack a High Elf the same way. Dareth eventually decided that moving the Order's location would be the best course of action. They moved to the Jerall Mountains, and worked in the shadows._

x  
x

At the current moment, only the Vigilants of Stendarr where active. She knew that much already. All Paladins, but her, had been killed, and the Dawnguard were disbanded years ago. Now, I'll have to be careful of the Thalmor too. No wonder Vilkas pushes me so hard during training sessions. It is truly for my own good. She flipped to the next chapter.

Chapter II: Guidelines and Behaviors

_These Paladins have few guidelines._

_I. You can loot the body of a dead person so long as they are bandits or other undesirables._

_II. If a vampire or werewolf has been proven to hold back and not attack innocents, than there is no need to kill._

_III. Werewolves and vampires, that have proven themselves, may join so as long as they agree to cure themselves. This is their first test._

_IIII. Try not to attack an Altmer if you can help it._

_V. Never tell the location of the new base, even if you are being tortured._

_There are more laws, but these are the only ones I have managed to recover._

_Paladins have a certain way they hold themselves. You could say they hold themselves (?)prideful, but that is not correct. They hold themselves with confidence. It is not only confidence. At a young age, they are taught to stand with a certain aura of strength and politeness. Even at a distance, and if you know what you are looking for, you can tell the person you see is a Paladin or not._

_Many people have asked them why they behave the way they do. Franin, the headmaster at the time, said they want people to feel peace and safety around them. They want people to be unafraid. To know that the moment you meet one, you know can trust them to protect you, or do their duty. It is interesting he would respond in such a way. Most guilds or orders would not have their members behave in such a way._

_This does not mean the Paladins where a heartless killer against the undead, or chosen enemy. Only on the battle field did that act this way, but when with a client or with family or friends, they would one the nicest people you would meet._

Chapter III: Paladin Armor and Weapons.

_Like many other orders or guilds, the Paladins had custom weapons and armor. While most heavy armor users used armor that covered them well, the Paladins did not. Their 'heavy armor' consisted of a helmet, arm armor, and leg armor. There was no torso armor, only tunic that fell half way between the pelvis and knee area._

_The helmet had a visor that allowed the wearer to lift it so they did not have remove the helmet, and holes in the visor, making it easier to breath. The left side, of the arm armor, was like any other heavy armor. A pauldron, armor covering the arm and elbow, and a gauntleted hand. The right side was much different. There was only a shoulder plate present. The leg armor is also like any other heavy armor._

_There were two favorite combinations that many used. It was either using a great sword, or a straight sword or shield. The hilt of the straight sword was black and had a golden guard. The shield had three tips on the top of it, and curved outward on the top then curving inward until the bottom had its own tip. The great sword had an orange hilt and black guard._

Closing the book in one hand she dropped the book her into pack. She slipped under the furs. She'll rest first before talking to Kodlak. As she drifted off to sleep, the word of Tullius came back to her. "You have the strangest of eyes, and I have only seen them during the Great War, back when the Paladins were in existence."

x  
x

"Shall we?" She nodded quickly, anxiety building in her chest. Pushing open the doors to the Hall of the Dead, they were greeted by a priest of Arkay. "Hello Kodlak, I wasn't expecting you this morning. Who's this?" Kodlak gestured towards Kaylee with a smile. "This, my dear friend, is Kaylee Whitestrake. Daughter of Rudin." The priest looked her up and down. "By the Eight. He had a daughter?" "Aye. And no one knew till now." The priest stroked his chin. "I take you are here to visit his grave?" "Not just visit. I know he was buried with his armor."

"I see. Well, be careful in there. I swear I keep hearing creaking in there. Oh, and if you find my Amulet of Arkay, can you bring it to me?" As Kodlak led her through the door, she heard him call out, "Aye. We will."

x  
x

It was a beautiful coffin. Light brown with silver engravings. "Well, lass, here we are. Go on, take his armor. I know he would want it." Carefully opening the coffin, as not to disturb her father, she took the armor. First the helmet, then the tunic, leg and arm armor, shield and sword. To her surprise, the armor didn't even look a day old. Or the sword. "His last wish was to keep his armor in good shape. That confused a lot of people, but now that you are here, I imagination people will understand now." He reached down and took the leg armor, shield and helmet. "Come, we'll ask Tilma to clean the tunic."

It would take two days before she could wear her father's armor. Tilma had wanted to make sure it was clean, and Eorlund wanted to repolish the armor. In the meantime, Kaylee asked Vilkas to help her get used to using the sword and shield. "Oh the Circle knew of you heritage the moment you were done sparring with me. Kodlak made sure we knew. We had to be careful around you." He dodged backwards. "I see. I take you told to push me hard? To ensure I would be ready to handle the news?" Fainting to right she watched as Vilkas raise his shield, before she bashed him with hers. Vilkas grunted a little. She may be a small Imperial to him, but she was strong. "Yes. We didn't want you didn't running of and getting killed."

He moved to the left to block Kaylee's thrust. "You've gotten better. That's good, but you still have a lot to learn." She smirked at him before hooking her right leg behind his right leg and giving a tug. Vilkas found himself on the ground with a knee on his chest. Kaylee was grinning down at him. "Well, seems we're back to the beginning."

x  
x

Knocking on the door to Kodlak's room is where Kaylee found herself two days later. "Come in. What is, lass?" "I need to leave again Kodlak. The Graybeards are waiting for me." Kodlak turned towards her. "I know lass. Be careful, come back to us in one piece and wear that armor with pride." She stood up straighter and nodded. "I promise."

**Several months later...**

_General Tullius,_

_As you may have heard, a dragon did indeed attack Whiterun. A Dragonborn also has appeared. It is not just that. A Paladin surfaced with the Dragonborn as well. Kaylee Whitestrake, they call her, Paladin and Dragonborn. As far as I know, she has headed back to the Graybeards, returning an artifact to them, claiming her Dragonborn heritage. On top of this, she has been named Harbinger of the Companions. _

_My sources have told me that she did go to the Embassy. Possible cause for the ruckus. Last known location was Winterhold. Going towards Windhelm. For what, I don't know. It's possible she is returning to Whiterun, though I wouldn't be surprised she went back to the Graybeards._

_I will keep you posted._

_Olfrid Battle-Born_

He doesn't know how many times he has gaze at this letter. Rikke sits beside him, waiting. Rubbing his forehead, he hands over it to Rikke, whom stares at it. The cold air in Castle Dour tightens around him. Its gray walls silent as if holding a terrible secret. He stares at a nearby candle, mulling over the note. She had finally found out about her history, but how?

_I think I will join the Companions._ The words come back to him, quiet and familiar. The Companions. His thoughts race as he tries to bring up a name. Perhaps he should listen to Rikke more about Skyrim's guilds. "Kodlak Whitemane." Rikke answers his unspoken question. She knows him well, although not well enough. Even then it is enough. Nodding, Tullius waits for her to say more. "He would have known. He fought next to one of the Paladins. Rudin, I think his name was."

He takes a swing of wine. It burns in his mouth and through his body. He has heard the stories. Shifting back into the chair, he thumbs the note Rikke has given back. While most Paladins would have took another Paladin, Rudin, the future headmaster, declared he wanted to test other warriors. Other fighters. Perhaps he had wanted to fight along another warrior. One that wasn't a Paladin. While it might seem impossible, the might of one Paladin and four Companions took down three Giants, and two saber cats. Such a battle should have been lost, but the group had proved otherwise.

x  
x

The Thalmor would find out about this. There is no doubt about it. The question is how well they will react. His mind returns to Kaylee. Concern fills him, yet he doesn't know why. He berates himself. Somewhat. A Paladin would be of great use to the Empire. Tullius is unsure of the Dragonborn part. If she is Dragonborn, would that mean she would have a legit claim to the Imperial Throne? Possible. He thumbs the note once more. The Emperor will have to hear about this. He hears Rikke leave for sleep, but doesn't register it. Too lost in thought.

They had been loyal to the Empire. They fought with their dying breath. Did that same loyalty run through her? His thoughts take a turn towards the dragon from Helgen. He wonders if Kaylee is connected to the return of the dragons. Everything points to it. At least, that is what Rikke believes. Some part of him wants to agree. The other part denies, with all its strength. The burning comes again as he downs more wine.

Skyrim seems to have a way of craving you down. Breaking your spirit if you allow it. It hasn't broken his, time did that, but even he has to admit it has changed him. A small voice inside him comments that is probably for the best.


	6. Chapter 6: Peace Council I

**I can't sleep, so here's another chapter.**

**Skyrim(c) Bethesda.**

**Forgotten Paladin, Chapter VI: Peace Council I.**

* * *

The road is long and uncertain. Maybe it just seems that way; there are very little roads around Winterhold. No surprise; it is sad and lonely place to be. Not that many would stay, but those who do, stay because it is all they know. For the mages, however, moving the entire College would be a longer and tedious task, so it stays.

Clutching the furs closer, she thinks of home. Nothing comes up, for she doesn't know where home is. Whiterun has made a substitute, but it isn't much. The Companions have become family too her, but can never fill the void her blood family has left. She shivers from cold, but walks on forward. When she came back from the Graybeards the second time, from Delphine, Esbern and the Thalmor, she asked Kodlak to train her in the Paladin ways. Tell her stories of her father.

Kodlak had smiled gently at her when she asked. Even though he couldn't train fully, he could teach her how they held themselves. Boring as it had been, she found herself never once regretting it. An icy cold wind blew though, interrupts her thoughts momentarily. Looking at her surroundings she knows she near Windhelm again. Its gray walls beckon.

A smile is brought to her face when her thoughts go back to Paarthurnax. It had been quite the jump to see the leader of the Graybeards; however she is happy to see him every time she goes up. He, and the Graybeards, ignores her family heritage, and for that she is grateful. Doubts fill her as she loads into the carriage. Given the ways of the Blades, she wonders how long it will before they find out about Paarthnurnax. As much she wishes to deny it, she knows they will not take too kindly to him.

x  
x

Balgruuf stares at her, mouth opened in shock. "You're asking me to do what?" She smiles at him, understanding his position well. "I need to trap a dragon. I need to know where Alduin went." He gets up, walks to her, stares her straight in the eye. "Do you know how crazy this is?" Nodding she shifts her weight. The fire behind her warming her back, gives her warmth through the stares she receives. Even by the guards. "The fate of the world depends on it."

"I know this, Kaylee. However, I can't do this with both General Tullius and Ulfric breathing down my back!" He yells slightly at her, and she bows her head in submission. He paces a little before stopping. "Perhaps the Graybeards will be willing to host a peace council." Lifting her head, she replies, "Do you think they will like that idea? Inviting men of war into a temple, a place of peace." Balgruuf shakes his head. "No, they won't but they must understand." She nods and turns on her heel. "Perhaps I will be able to make them see reason."

x  
x

She is right of course. Arngeir is furious, doesn't want them there. She can tell by how much he doesn't, the walls shake a little each time he speaks. Grabbing his shoulder lightly, she reminds him that is her duty, and want, to defeat Alduin. It is the only way to get Balgruuf's cooperation. He looks around the halls, as if they will help. "Sometimes," she says "that are some things you don't want to do, that you must do. Especially if it is for the good, or the best. Master, I do my duty as Dovahkiin with pride. And I do it for the people of Skyrim, of Tamriel."

Arngeir's head snaps towards her, there is a small light in his eyes. "I suppose you're right, Dragonborn. Even we must bend to the winds of change it seems. Very well. Tell the men of war, the Graybeards call for them." She smiles, and wraps her arms around him. Gives him a light hug. He does the same; she can feel the pride coming off of him. Sky above, voice within.

Windhelm is closer, faster with carriage. The cold here is different. It is like you can feel the despair in the city by the cold alone. She hates it for that. Makes her want to help, but she can't. Perhaps if she comes back alive, she can help. The Palace of Kings looms over her, beautiful and grim. It has seen much she thinks - too much.

Inside, it is warm, but not enough to ward off the despair the wind brings. She can see Jarl Ulfric on his throne. They gazes meet, his seems strong and unnerving. Kaylee knows better. There's a hint of tiredness that only battle worn people could detect. He keeps strong for his people, noble as it is. Five steps away, his housecarl becomes tensed

"A Paladin comes to our Hall." His voice is rougher than she remembers. "Aye, one does. Not to join the Stormcloaks." The housecarl doesn't like that response. Ulfric holds up his hand towards him, keeps him from unsheathing his battle axe. He cocks his head to the left, resting it gently on his left fist. "Then why are you here?" She gives a grim smile. "The Graybeards have called a peace council. Alduin has returned." If he is the true Nord he says he is, then that name should be familiar. It is, his face grows concerned. "Then a civil war won't matter if Alduin wins." She nods. "Aye." Suddenly he frowns at her. "What about General Tullius?" "I haven't spoken to him yet. Windhelm was closer. That is my next stop." He's not happy about her answer, but reluctantly agrees.

x  
x

They are arguing again. Dancing around the table. "He doesn't have the men; he'd be insane to try." Rikke shakes her head in disagreement. "Not what my scouts report, sir." He sighs. "We can't do anything about it. Jarl Balgruuf refuses to allow to garrison men in his city, yet he doesn't accept Ulfric's claim either." Rikke stroke her chin. "Perhaps we can place a camp, not too far from the city. Doesn't hurt to be prepared." He agrees.

There is a movement in the doorway. A clearing of the throat. He lifts his head to yell, but he stops when he sees a familiar face in somewhat familiar armor. He closes his mouth, waits for her to speak. "The Graybeards call for a peace council, until I can take care of the dragon menace." He and Rikke stare at each other. Rikke turns her towards the newcomer. "Why should we go?" She straightens up at the question, confident. "Alduin has returned. Ulfric has already agreed to go." He sees Rikke's mouth open. It's one the first few times he's seen fear in her eyes.

Rikke is looking at him again. "We can't decline, sir." "Why is that Legate?" He snaps. Kaylee answers his question, "Alduin the World Eater is worse than Ulfric and the Thalmor combined. In other words, we're speaking about the literal end of the world. And I'm the only who can stop him." They both stare at each other. He's not truly convinced. "Ulfric is already going. If you don't go then the Empire would look back." An annoyed sigh comes from him. "Very well."

x  
x

The group isn't even out of the city when a dragon attacks. The roar fills the air as civilians run into their houses for safety. It lands in the court yard of Castle Dour, and Kaylee runs towards it. Tullius notices she isn't afraid of them, probably because how many she has faced since Helgen. "YOL TOOR!" Her Shout, or Thu'um as Rikke calls it, challenges the dragon.

He orders everyone to get up on the walls and support her if needed. This is her fight, he knows this. They all do. The dragon snaps at her, but she is quick to dodge. "FUS RO DAH!" Kaylee is pushed backwards by ten feet. Never relenting she pushes forward, sword held high. The soldiers are trying pelt it with arrows, but the skin is strong. "Aim for the neck!" Kaylee tells them this. The dragon roars in fury as arrows lodged themselves into its neck.

She's crazy, he thinks. The sword smacked it in the face, giving Kaylee the time she needs to jump onto its head. Of course, the dragon doesn't like it and moves its head erratically, tries to get her off but she balances. Her opening comes and with all the might she can muster, she swings down hard. The blade cracks the dragon's head and pierces through. They all let out breathes as Kaylee jumps from its head. There's a frighten cry of "What's happening?!"

The scales are starting to burn and pieces of flesh are flying off and disappearing. Reddish tendrils go towards her, and disappear. As they walk closer, they can see look on her face, she's somewhere else, her mind. It is one of the most beautiful things he has seen, and he will never forget. Suddenly her head goes back, her mouth opens, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" The way she stands makes part of him believe she will grow wings and fly away. He knows better.

Only now, can he place the term 'Dragonborn' on her.

x  
x

She grimaces as she sees Elenwen join them at Solitude's stables. The elf almost struts toward her, and she does all she can to not thrust her sword through Elenwen's chest. Everyone can feel the tension between the two. "Well, I thought there was something different about you, Paladin." she sneers. The Imperials are watching with concern. They didn't need a fight. Not now. To the soldiers, Kaylee seems calm, collected. Tullius and Rikke know better. If you looked closely, you could her right hand shaking. "Indeed there is." She turns on her heel, to get away. The jarl, Elenwen, and Rikke load into the cart, while she and Tullius ride on horses followed by a group of Imperial soldiers. To High Hrothgar.

It is afternoon when they stop to pick up Jarl Balgruuf. Kaylee volunteers to get him. Says about needing to stop by Jorrvaskr quickly, to appoint a temporary or even permanent Harbinger. This gives them a perfect chance to stretch. Elenwen questions Rikke about where this Throat of the World is. He can see Rikke pointing to large mountain close to them. "If you look closely enough, you can see High Hrothgar from here." She's right. He can see a hint of tower and a building.

x  
x

The monks have cleared two extra rooms by the time they have arrived. They will be able to rest for the night and peace talks will begin in the morning. For this, he is glad - he has time to think. You should take a chance to look around. Rikke's voice reminds him. It isn't much to look at, no surprise. Yet he can feel the peace this place brings. Somehow that makes the gray walls comforting. There's a slight tremble before it stops and he has to remind himself where he is.

Four gray doors meet him as he finishes climbing the steps. Kaylee mentioned something about them leading to the courtyard. Rikke has already gone out with her, and he muses he should join them. It is a simple courtyard, mostly made of snowy ground than brick or stone. Never losses the peace either. Out of the corner his eye, he sees Ulfric with his second in command. Ulfric sees him as well, and a small understanding passes through them. They will argue during the talks.

He turns left where Elisif, Balgruuf, Rikke and Elenwen wait, watching the woman in the middle of the courtyard mediate. A Graybeard sits with her, Master Arngeir. Balgruuf comments on how well she seems to being ignoring the cold which Rikke comments back on how she probably learnt that. From his view, he can see how calmly she breathes. Arngeir says something and without thinking Kaylee nods and stands, while another Graybeard heads towards something that could have been a gate.

"WULD NAH KEST!" The Shout startles most people present. By the time they are able to calm their nerves, she is already past the gate. Arngeir nods as Kaylee returns to him. "Impressive Kaylee. You have learned quite a bit since your first time here." She smiles at older man, whom retreats inside with the other male.

Elisif calls out to Kaylee asking what the words meant. She is more than happy to translate. "The Shout is called Whirlwind Sprint, or Wuld Nah Kest. Whirlwind, Wuld. Fury, Nah. Tempest, Kest."

x  
x

A small room greets him as he returns inside. It is littered with five cots, yet there are six people in this room. Elisif gives him a pleading look. "General, please convince the Dragonborn to get a cot!" A small groan of annoyance comes from the woman in question. "My Jarl, I am fine. Sleeping on a bedroll will not bother me." She's probably slept on worse, being a traveler. Running hand through his hair, he grazes sternly towards Elisif. "Jarl Elisif, I doubt she cares that much. She's probably slept on much worse than this." His hand points to the bedroll. Kaylee throws Tullius a grateful look before returning her book.


	7. Chapter 7: Peace Council II and Potema

**Skyrim(c) Bethesda.**

**Forgotten Paladin, Chapter VII: Peace Council II and Potema.**

* * *

She's forgotten how many times she's read this chapter. Eleven? Twelve? It explained how there were four hundred and fifty Paladins by the time of the Great War.

Chapter IV: How to become a Paladin.

_Not everyone knows how someone who is not blood related can become a Paladin. According to one of them, there is a certain Trail you must take to prove you are worthy to them first. Then, if you pass, you will be given the location to where you go to prove yourself to Arkay._

_I shall start with the Paladin's Trail before moving on to Arkay's. First, you will meet with several at their chosen location. They will test your faith, kindness, morality and resistance to alcohol, this to make sure you don't give out the location of their many bases. One of the Paladins will then challenge you to a fight; this depends on what weapon you are using at the time. Last, your senses will be trained for they will be needed on Arkay's Trial. If you pass, you will be told where to go. I was unable to get a name._

_Unto Arkay's test, this is supposed to be more difficult. It is said the moment you reach this place, you will feel very disconnected from the world, such as one would feel at High Hrothgar. Instead of there being the usual quest in a dungeon for a trail, and according to the Paladin whom I asked, you are 'killed' on arrival to a specific place. It is here that Arkay shall speak to you, and you answer various questions, usually of a moral nature. If you pass, you are teleported back to the meeting place from before and welcomed in the Order. If you fail, your memory is wiped of the locations, but you still remember what you tried to join and why you failed. However, you can improve yourself and try again, but only once. And if you pass that time, your memory will, of course, be given back. _

x  
x

They're gathered at the round table, ready to begin. She's fidgeting with her tunic, trying to figure out a last minute plan, or reworking the one she has. Her steps to her chair are measured. The cold stone greets her, keeps her slightly grounded, as she sits. "General Tullius, Jarl Ulfric, this council has been called by the Dragonborn, so that she may deal with the Dragon menace. Hopefully, we may achieve an every lasting peace."

Arngeir would have continued if Ulfric hadn't interrupted. "You insult us by bringing that Elf here?" he hisses. "Ulfric, you can't pick whom I bring to this council." Tullius calmly comments. He sets her gaze on her. "You called this council. What's your decision?" Rubbing the sides her forehead, she looks at Ulfric. "I'm sorry, but she must stay. Don't give me that look. I assure you, both of us rather be somewhere else than forced to look at each other. And just remember what's at stake here." He simply levels a glare at her direction before speaking, "Fine. Then we want control of Marakath."

Elisif's jaw drops. "General, you can't seriously hand over Marakath to that traitor!" Tullius's shoulders slump in annoyance. "Jarl Elisif, I will handle this. Ulfric, you really can't expect us to hand over Marakath that easily?" Kaylee feels everyone's gaze on her again. Riften or Dawnstar? Riften would give the Imperials access to Cyrodiil and Dawnstar would give them another port. She rests her chin on her right hand. "Riften." Tullius nods and Ulfric scowls, mostly toward her. She looks fixedly at him. "Come off your high horse Jarl Ulfric. I wouldn't side with you." A part of her knows why she sides with the Empire, but another part knows it's for a different reason. She's not sure if she will like the reason. "By Arkay, kissing Elenwen sounds like a better idea." Several people muffle their laughter while Elenwen grimaces.

x  
x

The delegation parts with Balgruuf and Kaylee at Whiterun. "So, kissing Elenwen sounds like a better idea?" She levels a glare in response. "Let's go capture a dragon." She huffs as Balgruuf attempts, and fails, to hold back his laughter.

"You do have a way of calling this dragon, yeah?" is the question asked the moment they enter Dragonsreach. "Yes." The guards have already prepared the trap, now all is left for her to give the signal. "OD AH VIING!" There is a moment a silence before the flapping of wings is heard along aside a roar. "Dragonborn, I hear your call!" Arrows are flung from their bows but most miss. "Be careful not to kill him, we need him alive!" Sucking a breath, she waits. I need him in a specific place before I use Dragonrend. Her left hand reaches out and heals the downed guard next to her whom murmurs thanks.

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!" Shouting has become almost natural to her now. Everyone moves back as Odahviing lands and inches towards them, jaw snapping. "Now!" The trap falls and locks Odahviing into the place. Now they can get a better look at him. He's is red with a white underbelly. He eyes her carefully. "You want to know where Alduin has gone, hm?" "That's right, where is he?"

x  
x

A nervous, frightful week has passed. All of Skyrim, even Tamriel, waits, and there are reports of dragons heading towards the Throat of the World. The Dragonborn has not been heard from, and many fear she has perished.

It would have been a quiet night if commotion had not been heard. A soldier barges into Castle Dour. "General Tullius, General Tullius!" Heads look towards the door. "Sir, something has happened. There's noise coming from the Throat of the World!" A warm air greets them the moment the walk out. People have gathered outside, listening. "ALDUIN MAHLAAN! SAHROT THUR QAHARAAN. ALDUIN MAHLAAN!" The air is tense. Grips everyone in fear, fear that Alduin has triumphed. "Zu'ui Dovahkiin! Zu'ui thu'um los mul!" There is a feminine ring to it and cheering and laughter erupts in the streets.

A guard nearby comments that Alduin is defeated, the Dragonborn has won. The civil war can start again. The air returns into a warm, cheerful air, signals the mood of Solitude. The morning comes and rumors of the Dragonborn appearing at Ivarstead spread.

x  
x

Cheering erupts when Kaylee walks into the Winking Skeever the next day. "Hail Dragonborn!" She is given friendly, warm smiles and pats on the back. "Drinks on me." she yells while moving towards the bar. More cheering erupts. Scooting a stool next the bar, she asks if the barkeep about anyone looking for help. "Aye, some lad went to the Court. Muttered something about Wolf skull cave. Given the history of the cave, you should probably check it out." Downing the last her mead, she nods and hands him a bag of septims. "Here, this cover the tab." The barkeep's eyes nearly widen as he looks in. "Milady, there must be five thousand septims in here! I can't accept that!" She smiles. "Keep it. I have a fair amount." He stutters out thanks.

The Blue Palace beckons to her, warm and inviting. Nodding towards the guard, she makes her way in. The most unusual sight greets her when she finishes climbing the steps. Not only is Jarl's Elisif's usual court there, General Tullius and Legate Rikke are present as well. A male Nord stands in front of them. "I swear to you, unusual lights are coming from that cave!" The wizard shakes her at him. "From my associates have told me, there is nothing happening."

She snorts out a laugh, causing everyone to look towards her. "If I were you, mage, I wouldn't assume that. Especially if it has something to do with Wolfskull cave, given its history." The steward nods slowly. "She's right. I suppose we shouldn't." Elisif eyes her. "Will you check the cave, Dragonborn?" Smiling at the Jarl she nods. "Well then, it's settled. The Dragonborn will scout the cave and report back." "Aye, and if nothing is there, then I should be back within the hour."

x  
x

"Potema, we summon you!" Her heart almost runs into her mouth. No, they were trying to summon her. "Yes, yes! Summon me back to this realm, mortals!" Swinging blindly, her mind is only focused on thing. Stop the ritual. She kills everything her path. Potema's laugh echoes in her head. You will not win, Paladin. I will see to that. Her body feels weak suddenly but this does not stop her. "It has been a while since I have faced one of you. Your grandfather would have made a wonderful servant. So will you, Dragonborn." Shaking her head she pushes forward, not caring if she is injured or not.

"Wait, something is wrong. There is an intruder!" Bounding up the stair she decapitates one of the ritual members. "Paladin! Kill her!" Dodging a swing, she Shouts, "FUS RO DAH!" The force of the Shout sends the male off the side of the tower. A necromancer stabs her with a steel dagger. Her body slows, it's been poisoned. She grunts, and cow kicks him in the neck, killing him. Three left. One tries to sneak on her but the adrenaline pumping through her blood allows her to hear him. She bashes him twice with her shield before slashing his neck with it. Two.

_Ha, ha, ha. I know how to pick my future servants!_ Hearing Potema's voice again allows her to be caught off guard by the second to last nerco. He head-butts her, forcing her to the ground. "Master," he cries. "I caught her!" The older woman, who heads the ritual, nods in approval. "Tie her so we may continue." When the pressure on her chest releases, she springs up and thrusts her sword through his head. "You will not take me! YOL TOOR SHUL!" Fire launches out her mouth once more, strikes the woman and burns her. Tired, she never notices a purple light fly through cracks in the cave.

x  
x

The look on the mage's face is priceless as she tells them what transpired. Falk, the steward, murmurs out, "Potema?" Ignoring the pain in her side, she wheezes out, "Aye. Potema." The housecarl to Elisif snarls at the court wizard. "And you tried tell telling us there was nothing wrong with the cave." An argument ensures between the two. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tries to block out the pain. The world sways as her start eyes roll into the back her head, and she passes out. Cries ring out, and someone catches her before she hits the ground. She hears a male voice call to her, but she doesn't know who.

The healer presses a wet, warm rag to Kaylee's forehead. Gathered around her body are Elisif, Falk, Rikke and Tullius. "How is she?" Elisif asks aloud, worry apparent in her voice. "She's steady, my Jarl. I won't be surprised if she wakes any moment now." The water swishes as the cloth is dropped in and out. "Ah, she seems to be waking now." There is one blink, two blinks before her pale blue eyes greets them permanently. "What? Where I am?" The healer chuckles as he drapes the cloth over her forehead. "You are in the Temple of the Eight, my child. You passed out the Blue Palace." She groans out, "Sorry, Jarl Elisif."

The Jarl shakes her head. "Don't be. Once you have rested, come back to the Palace to receive your reward." Falk pats her leg before following behind Elisif. Rikke crosses her arms. "You should have seen a healer before you returned to court." Shaking her head as best as Kaylee could, she responses. "No, I couldn't. Not if they were trying to resurrect Potema." Her gazes lands on Tullius, whom speaks for the first time. "Rikke is correct, Kaylee. Then again, so are you. Now, once more get some rest, and after you have received you reward from Jarl Elisif -" "Come see you to join the Legion like I said I would." She interrupts. "Aye, I was going to after this mess." Rikke pats her shoulder before the two leave her with the healer. "So, you stopped Potema again, eh?" Nodding she closes her eyes, falls asleep again.


	8. Chapter 8: Brotherhood

**Skyrim(c) Bethesda.**

**Forgotten Paladin, Chapter VIII: Brotherhood.**

* * *

Kaylee stares at the note given to her. We know is underneath a black hand. "Who gave this to you." The courier shrugs. "I don't know. Creepy fella with a black hood." Crumpling the note in one hand, she places it in a pocket. "I see. Thank you." I wonder how they will try to kill me. Her last thoughts before falling asleep the room she has rented.

x  
x

The first thing she notices is how stiff the bed is. How much it creaks. Her eyelids sluggishly open to reveal she isn't in the inn anymore. Her eyes snap open and she gets up as quickly as possible. "Well, look who is awake. Sleep well?" A masked woman lounges on top of a book case. "I never knew a person of your nature could be a heartless killer." She frowns and asks, "You know about Grelod?" There's a laugh in response. "Half of Skyrim knows. An old hag gets butchered in her own orphanage? I'm not criticizing of course. It was a good kill. However, it is a kill you must repay."

Her gust twisted, she didn't like where this is going. "Who I am I supposed to kill?" she hisses. "Funny you should ask. If you look behind you, you'll see three people. One of them has a contract on them. Go on, I'll just watch and admire." Pulling out her sword she gazes at it. Her eyes were, surprisingly, still the same color. Staring up at the woman, "Do you really think I would actually kill three innocent people?" Thrusting forward her sword slashes the side of the woman's leg.

This doesn't stop the woman from jumping down and getting her arm. "Fine, be that way." Blocking a stab with her shield, she moves the weight of her body forward, pinning the other woman against the wall. "What is your name before I kill you?" An evil smile appears on the woman's face. "You may call me Astrid." Using one her legs, Astrid knocks Kaylee off balance. It gives Astrid enough time to move, but not enough time to dodge Kaylee's thrust, which goes through her stomach. "There will be no freedom for you, Dark Brotherhood."

x  
x

Her heart is heavy as she enters Castle Dour. "Where's Tullius?" Her voice is no more than a whisper, and is full of despair. "He should be in his room." She mutters thanks to the soldier. Her heart weighs her down during her walk to Tullius. Lifting her hand to knock she holds back tears. One knock, two knocks. "Enter." He's standing by his desk, looking the Holds they control; all is left the Pale, Winterhold, Marakath and Eastmarch. "How'd the cleansing go?" If her face is to go by, something went wrong.

Tired eyes glance at him. "It would have gone perfectly, if there hadn't been a vampire child." His face doesn't let any emotion pass. "A vampire child?" She shakes her head. "Vampire or not, I killed a child!" Sobs break from her, even though she promised herself she would hold back. Tullius's face softens slightly. He can see why it pains her. Killing a child, whether they be mortal or not, is never easy. He wipes a tear away, strokes her check gently.

A stand of hair falls into her face which he brushes it away not knowing why. Grabbing her back, he pulls her into his arms, strokes her hair. He breaths the faint smell of pine, finds himself enjoying it. Her breathing has become steady; her grip on him tightens, and so does his. The feeling of her in his arms warms him more than a fire ever has. How long they stay like this he doesn't know.

He has to force himself to release her as she releases him. "Thank you General." The nearest wall becomes his stare spot. "May I say for a bit longer?" Part of him wants her to stay, the other not so much. Without thinking he nods his approval. She sits on a nearby chair. "What's the next Hold we take?" Running a hand down the map, he replies "Marakath." "When do I and Rikke leave?" "In two days' time." It isn't long before she excuses herself, and he almost grabs her.

The night air helps to cool the flurry of emotions she feels. Sitting on a nearby bench, she steadies her breath. Some of her screams to go back, hold onto him, and never let go. "Oh Lady Mara, help me." A wind picks up and caresses her, as if the Goddess has heard her prayer. Leaning back against the wall, her eyes flutter shut.

It becomes a mistake quickly as the picture of the child thrusts its way to the front of her mind. Eyes snapping open, she has to bite hard on her fist to keep herself from screaming. Leaning forward, her head moves between her knees, her breathing heavy. She wonders sometimes if she's pissed off a Deadra and they wish to mess with her. Deciding that a walk will be good for her nerves, she head for the docks, never seeing a hooded figure follow her.

x  
x

Hiding behind the sawmill, she collects her thoughts staring the water. Water, in some way or another, has always calmed her. A light breeze passes through and she shivers slightly as the cold air hits her skin. She should have brought some furs with her. The hairs on the back of her neck stand as a branch to her right breaks. Unsheathing her sword, she calls out to the darkness, "Who is there?" Movement behind her almost grabs the sword out her hand.

Knocking them in the chest with her elbow, she forces the unknown figure against the cold stone. Her blade touches the neck. "Who are you?" she repeats wanting answers. "If I told you, you would probably deny it." The figure speaks with a female voice. "I assure you, I am no threat." She raises her hands. Removing the sword from their neck, she stares. "Show your face then."

There's a pause before hands reach up and remove the hood revealing a face Kaylee has seen on numerous statues. "Lady Mara!" She kneels before the Goddess of Love. Mara smiles down at Kaylee. "Rise my child." Not wanting to anger her, Kaylee rises. "Now, child, do you know why I am here?" "No milady, I don't."

The goddess chuckles slightly. She raises her hand, "Come." Lifting a hand, Kaylee clasps it with Mara's, whom leads her to a log. "Sit, my child and listen. You called for my help, and I will. I imagine you think will be getting a long bit of advice, but you won't." Giving Kaylee a motherly smile, Mara places her hand on Kaylee's chest where her heart is. "This is what will guide you when the time comes. This is what you listen to." Seeing the confused look, Mara gives out another musical laugh. "You'll know what I mean in time." Leaning forward, she places her lips upon Kaylee's forehead. "Near fear, and know that the Nine watch over you."

White overtakes everything, and Kaylee finds herself looking up at a gray roof. The rough familiar voice hits her. "So, you're awake."

"I... what?" Tullius lets a sigh. "You don't remember falling asleep?" Rubbing her forehead she attempts to remember. Nothing appears at the forefront of her mind. Did Lady Mara actually appear to me? She could have sworn it had been real. She even saw the - no, she couldn't think about it. It wouldn't help. "No I don't. Sorry General for making you carry me." He waves her off. "After seeing how you were..." The thought drifts, but never disappears.

The cold stone walls do not help the anxiety and restlessness that comes crashing down on her. "It's getting late. I should leave." While he may be faced away from her, the quiet feeling of dismissal is present.

x  
x

Smoke travels lazily through the Stone city. She has always hated Marakath. It was damp, confusing and hostile to outsiders. A part of her wished she could find whoever planned this city. She would smack them for creating such a maze. A moan comes from a side of her. Glancing down quickly, the body of an injured Stormcloak greets her. She kneels down to check his pulse. It's still strong and steady despite his wounds.

"What's your name soldier?" He rolls his head to look at her. "Agnar, m'lady." Kaylee ran a light healing spell over him, healing some of the major wounds to keep alive until a healer could get him. "Which part of Skyrim are you from?" "Falkreath." She pulled out a mug and filled it with some ale. "Here drink this."

"Thank you."

Rikke sighed as the keep's door closed behind her. It could have gone better. There were too many casualties - on both sides. She would have kept walking if she hadn't seen Kaylee helping a downed Stormcloak. "Helping the enemy, eh?" Kaylee snorted. "Just helping an injured soldier." The soldier in question looked at Rikke with slight trepidation. Rikke stroked her chin. "Here comes the healer."

The moment the two left the soldier with healer, Rikke turned to Kaylee. "I'm very curious to know why." Kaylee glanced at the wall. "He has potential to become a Paladin." Rikke stopped in her tracks. "I didn't know that you could become a Paladin without being blood." A chuckle rang out. "It isn't very well known." "I'm not sure if the General would agree." Blue eyes looked back. "General Tullius has no command over those whom I feel have potential. If he doesn't like it, then he can take it up with me."

x  
X

While Rikke was correct, Tullius realized he had no control over it. A sigh escapes from his lips as he glares down Kaylee whom probably couldn't have cared. "Don't glare at me. You know better." And he does, but years of military training declare otherwise. "By protocol, I should punish you for this, but since the Stormcloak will be under your thumb, I can't do anything."

She smirks. "I'm sure you want to do more than just 'punish' me." He can't help the slight blush the rises to his checks. "Now where did that come, soldier?" She smiles innocently while shaking her head. "I can't have just a little fun with my superiors?" He snorts. "Not if you're suggesting something else." A huff escapes. "Very well then, General. I'll refrain from making jokes - around you at least." Knocking back some wine, he gazes at the mug in her hands. "How can you drink that… ale?" Laughter erupts from her chest. "I learnt from the Companions."

"Of course. Speaking of which, I imagine you will be returning your duties there after his rebellion is over?" He isn't sure why he is asking, this is none of his business. Leaning back into her chair, Kaylee muses over it. "Probably, but only for a while. Vilkas knows that I wish to rebuild the Order and cannot due so while I'm still Harbinger." Dusting off a shoulder he nods slowly.

"Of course, Vilkas also wasn't happy of my decision to join you, but when I informed that it was only I would be going, he backed off slightly." "Slightly?" "I think he wanted me to remain neutral. However, I told him that I had made a slight promise to you before I joined the Companions, and I had no desire to break it."

The next morning greets him with a warm smile, as if it knew something was up. Kaylee and Rikke are awake, both pondering over the map. "You know, Rikke, if you weren't so happy being in the Legion, I would definitely ask you to join the Order." Rikke merely laughs in response. "I'm afraid, Kaylee, I still would have turned you down." He clears his throat, making the two stand at attention.

"What is the next point of interest, Rikke?" Rikke relaxes slightly and places her finger on Dawnstar. "I think we should hit the Pale next." Stroking his cheek lightly, he looks at the map. Ulfric was trying to gather some of his forces at Winterhold, leaving the Pale slightly defenseless. "He is starting to feel like a trapped dragon." Kaylee speaks up. Figures she would say trapped dragon instead something else.

"Yes, and that makes him even more dangerous than before." His hands find the table as leans over it, a familiar position. "Rikke, I want you to leave in four days and make preparations. Kaylee, Falk Firebeard needs to see you once more. Said it was very urgent."


	9. Chapter 9: Potema II

**Skyrim (c) Bethesda**

**Forgotten Paladin, Chapter IX: Potema II.**

* * *

He has to stop himself from punching the wall. Damn that steward to the deepest planes of Oblivion. Kaylee has been missing for three days. Nodding towards the priest that led them to the basement, he motions his small squad of six forward. Rikke takes careful steps behind as they move past dead bodies of Draugr.

A purple wind blasts threw them, knocking them against the walls. A nervous soldier speaks out, "What was that?" Adjusting himself, he merely continues forward. He registers Rikke's voice behind him, muttering some response to the soldier.

He still doesn't know why he cares so much for her. He does consider her a friend, just wasn't sure if she was a close friend or not. Probably a close one, as he has very few friends, but he has neither want nor time to make any. Another purple wind hits them. It feels like it is trying to guide them, and that he does not like. A female voice rings out. "Oh look at the saviors. Here they come to rescue their own!" Musical laughter follows, but there is an evil ring to it. "You should, and will, see it, dearest legionaries. The body of broken Paladin. She is my servant now."

Before them stood Kaylee, sword unsheathed and shield ready. Her eyes, once pale blue, were dark red. "Her ladyship commands your death. Die." Pushing her visor down, she charged shield raised. "Move!" The legionaries scattered. "Try to knock her out! And stay out of her range!" Rikke yelled. Two soldiers attempted to move behind her, but Kaylee swung at them, slicing one of them lightly.

Tullius gritted his teeth. Trying to sneak up on her wouldn't work. "Charge her and surround her with shields up!" Forming a shield wall the legionaries moved into a circle, inclosing Kaylee. She snarled and tried to break out. "Hold! Hold!" shouted one of the soldiers. "Do not let her Shout!" Tullius barked the moment Kaylee opened her mouth. He pushed out with his shield knocking her in the chest.

It was the moment they needed. Rikke dashed forward, threw off Kaylee's helmet while another soldier hit the back of her with the hilt of his sword. Sheathing his sword as quickly as he could, he moved forward and caught her. "Well, isn't this interesting." Heads turned.

The purple wind from before had token on a female shape. "You proved be smarter than I expected." Tullius handed Kaylee to one of the men and stood. A shrill laugh echoed the room. "General Tullius, how about you come and face me." Moving forward, he held a hand up to his men. "And how do you fight if you are merely a spirit of your former self?"

"A fair question." Potema snapped her ghost fingers. A female Draugr's body appeared next to her. "I suppose I can use this… corpse to kill you." Tullius readied himself. "Get to the back of the wall. Now." He unsheathed his sword once more and twirled it. Rikke called out to him, "Be careful, sir!" "I will."

Potema raised herself from the ground. "It has been awhile since I have walked. Perhaps that will give you an advantage." She grinned. "I hope it doesn't." Her sword flew downwards. Tullius brought up his shield. "Not a bad strike for an old woman." He commented dryly thrusting his sword forward. Potema stepped back. "I will not be taken down so easily." She swung to the left. Tullius blocked it with his blade, and slammed his shield into her causing her to stumble backwards.

Using his now free sword hand, he slammed his sword downwards, leaving a good sized cut on her sword arm. Potema cried out. "Damn you!" Gathering destruction magic in her left hand, she took aim at Tullius. "I refuse to go down so easily!" She bellowed slinging the magic at him.

A familiar crested shield blocked its path. Potema hissed. "How dare you disobey your master!" Kaylee lowered her shield slightly. "You are not my master!" Kaylee lunged forward, piercing Potema's stomach. Pulling her sword back out, she slashed Potema's neck. Turning Kaylee faced Tullius, whom looked slightly relieved. "I'm sorry for attacking you." He waved it off. "You were not in control of yourself. Don't worry about it."

Kaylee sighed in relief when they reached Castle Dour. Tullius had sent ahead a messenger to inform Elisif's court that everything was in the clear. She sat lazily on Tullius' bed, watching in amusement as he pondered over more letters. She was to rest for the next two days, and then she would be joining Rikke in the Pale.

"It was very impressive." Tullius' head snapped up. "What?" Kaylee chuckled. "What you did back there. Facing Potema on your own." He sat back in his chair. "Yes, I guess it was." Getting up slowly, Kaylee walked over to a chair and plopped herself down. "You should rest too, you know." Tullius grunted.

"I have no time for that." It was Kaylee's turn to grunt. "Ulfric won't be moving his troops for a couple days. There have been reports of major snow storm near the borders of the Pale and Winterhold. You do have time." He bit back a groan. She was up to something, and he needed to know what. "What are you up to, Paladin?" The only response was an innocent grin. "Nothing. An army may be only a strong as its weakest link, but its strongest link must also be strong as well."

"What are you suggesting?" A laugh broke from her lips. "I'm suggesting that I give a massage to loosen your shoulders." Throwing down a letter from the Jarl of Falkreath, he stood up and sat on the bed. "Fine." Kaylee placed her hands on his shoulders and began rubbing. Her thumbs worked away all the tense muscles, giving Tullius some relief. He sighed pleasurably in response. The corner of Kaylee's lips turned upwards. "Told ya so."

He leant back. "Shut up." He mumbled, Kaylee laughed again. "If you keep it up like this, I'm going to fall asleep on you." He yawned. He could feel her shrug. "Go ahead. The Nine know you don't sleep often, and when you do, it's not well enough." His head rolled back as his eyes drooped. "Thank you." He managed to get out before sleep took him.

Kaylee watched in content as the General fell asleep in her arms. "You're welcome." Pulling back the covers, she placed him into bed. She took the moment to stare at him. Despite his age and all he had seen, he was still fairly handsome and his face was mostly spared of scars. Unlike hers which had gained a scar at some point. After placing the cover over him, she leaned forward and placed her lips against his.

x  
x

"Secure the door." Tullius barks at two Imperial soldiers. They move into position as she, Tullius and Rikke walk towards Ulfric. "It's over, Ulfric. Surrender and you will have a fair trial." The man in question laughs a hallow laugh. "The last time you said that, I was destined to the chopping block. Of course, until Alduin irrupted."

"Alduin has nothing to do with this, Ulfric!" It's the first time Kaylee has spoken up since they left Solutide two weeks ago. Ulfric lazily glances at her. "I suppose you're right, Dragonborn." "Then surrender." He smirks. "No."

The housecarl, whom has been quiet, charges them, battle axe ready. "Rikke, Tullius, take the housecarl. I'll deal with Ulfric. Voice versus Voice." She yells while jumping on the table and charging Ulfric. Neither one agrees with it easily, but can't voice their opinion as they block swings from the housecarl.

Ulfric dodges the swing easily, but not fast enough. A thin red line appears on his cheek. "Fus!" The Shout flies from his mouth. The force staggers Kaylee, giving Ulfric a chance to swing at her. The blade of his axe slices the armor of her left arm. He would have congratulated himself, until he heard his housecarl, Galmar, cry out.

Tullius is down on the ground, with Rikke standing above him, her sword through Galmar's chest. Distracted by the scene, he never hears Kaylee's Shout of "Liz Slen Nus." An ice grips him, freezes him solid, and he falls to the ground frozen. "Nice job." Rikke comments after she pulls out her sword. "Thank you."

The soldiers from before grab his frozen form and they lead him out with Rikke close behind. Kaylee kneels next to Tullius, examining his wounds. "They aren't fatal." She mumbles out reaching to heal him. The healing magic works itself around his wounds, and Tullius sighs in relief. Accepting her hand, he lifts himself up. "The Emperor himself will be coming to the trial. I imagine he will wish to speak to you."

"Yes, I've already thought of this." They are shoulder to shoulder as they exit the Palace.

A cheer erupts from the streets as Ulfric is led through Solutide. The courtyard of Castle Dour is alight with many emotions. He glares as he led in front of the so called Emperor. Rikke yells, "Quiet! Quiet!" Once more Tullius stands before him, and with him is Kaylee. The Paladin looks at him with a sad gaze. His vision snaps back to Tullius whom is speaking.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, you are here today to face the crimes committed against the Imperial Empire. You are to beheaded." Hands grab him as Tullius finishes speaking. His last memory is the sight of Titus Mede, Tullius, Rikke and Kaylee watching as the axe fell.

"It's over." Rikke states after Ulfric is beheaded. The Emperor nods sagely. "Yes, it is my dear." Rikke salutes before leaving to clean everything up. Mede turns to Tullius, "Well done General." Tullius shakes his head. "It was she whom defeated Ulfric, not I." The Emperor fixes his gaze upon Kaylee, whom fidgets slightly. "A Paladin." Sucking in a breath, Kaylee mumbles out, "Not just Paladin, but Dragonborn as well."

"I see." He places a hand on Kaylee's shoulder. "Even still, I thank you whether you are Dragonborn, Paladin, or not." Kaylee bows her head and places her fist on her chest. "The Paladin Order will always be faithful to the Empire." Mede chuckles. "I know. By the way, I never did get your name." "Kaylee Whitestrake." He ponders over the name. "Whitestrake. I know that name. Rudin Whitestrake, whom I take it, was your father?" A slow nod is his answer. "He would be proud of you, you know." Mede starts to walk towards a door. "Come you two, we shall discus your rewards."

Banners hang from the walls, some flutter in place. A throne sits at the end of the hall, like any other castle. Mede lowers himself unto it slowly. It looks just as uncomfortable as the Jarls' thrones. Tullius and Kaylee stand a foot away from each other waiting for Mede to speak.

"I know you may eager to have your rewards, but, I wish to learn more about you, Kaylee. And your plans for the Paladin Order." She shifts her weight to her right foot. "I plan to rebuild it of course. Thankfully, there is another way to become a Paladin." Mede raises an eyebrow at her response. "Oh?"

Kaylee takes another look at Tullius before continuing. "It isn't very well known since the Dominion burned most of the books on my Order, but yes there is another way. It's called the Arkay Trial." Titus strokes his chin briefly and motions for her to continue. "You would meet with four different Paladins. One would wield a bow, another would wield a two handed weapon, then it would be a one handed weapon and shield, and the last Paladin would simply wield a dagger."

"Why would one of you wield just a dagger?" Kaylee scratched the back of her head. "I think it's because there were some Paladins who were just healers, and the dagger was a way protecting them just in case." "I see." The emperor rested his elbows on his legs. "There is one last thing I wish to discuss with you, Kaylee, and that is you Dragonborn heritage. Historically, the Dragonborns were placed on the throne. However, for these last 200 years, that has not been practiced."


	10. Chapter 10: Restoration of the Order

**Skyrim(c) Bethesda.**

**Forgotten Paladin, Chapter X: Restoration of the Order.**

* * *

Kaylee stared. "Are you asking whether I want the throne? I don't." He threw his back and laughed. "No, but I am saying that I should be killed, and if there is no other replacement for me, then I wish for you take the throne." She shook her head. "I'm sorry sire; I can't be a replacement for you. My duties as Dragonborn and Paladin take up most of my time."

"Very well, but I will list you as someone who is a last minute emergency replacement." She nodded. Being a last minute replacement she could handle. "So unto to your rewards. General Tullius, you have served me well, and I offer you retirement. Don't worry; there is another upcoming General I can hand Skyrim to. There is no need to answer me now. You have five days to decide." He gaze returned to Kaylee. "Now what could I give to Skyrim and all of Tamerial's savior?"

"I'm not sure. I would have to think about it." Mede smiled softly. "Very well then. You two are dismissed.

x  
x

The light burned their eyes when they came out. She glanced over to Tullius. "I'm curious to know whether you will be taking Mede's offer." He frowned. "Honestly, military life has all I have known." He chuckled slightly. "I don't think I would know what to with myself. I suppose I could help Elisif." Kaylee laughed. "Maybe you would go insane instead and meet Sheogorath." Tullius couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"Maybe I would." She stretched her back. "Well, for starters, you could come have a drink in Proudspire Manor with me." A warm breeze picked up as Tullius pondered it. "When did you get that?" "Jarl Elisif gave to me after I fought Potema the first time." "I see." Their hands brushed together once as they meandered to Proudspire. Out the corner of her eyes, she saw Tullius fight down a blush. A fox like grin appeared on her face.

After informing Jodris that she had the day off, Kaylee brought Tullius and her some wine. Leaning back in her chair, she caught Tullius staring at her. "See something you like?" He grunted. "No, there was a fly on your face." Kaylee giggled at his dry response. "Not even drunk yet and here you are losing it." He chuckled after drinking his wine.

"Perhaps I shouldn't retire." She rolled her eyes. "No, I don't think Skyrim could handle you that long." Resting her chin in her hand, she awaited his response. He leaned forward to point where their faces where almost touching. "They'll have to deal with it then." She bit her cheek. "Are you sure you aren't drunk?" Tullius cleared his throat before speaking. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"And if I were?" "Then I would have to do this." A hand reached out and pushed their faces together. Her eyes widened. One her hands reached up to grab the back the back of his neck while the other rested on his leg. She used the free hand to push him against his chair while she sat on his lap. He let out a small moan, before breaking the kiss. "Perhaps we should take this somewhere else?" he breathlessly spoke. She nodded.

x  
x

Her room greeted her that morning. Something heavy lay next to her, and arms were wrapped around her. Memories of last night rushed back, and she found herself blushing deeply. She had not excepted Tullius to be such a passionate lover. At the same time he was also a rough lover. Turning around she found him to be awake, looking at her. "Morning." She greets lazily. "Morning."

He moves to lie on his back, and she rests her head against his chest. A hand lazily combs through her hair. "I think I might retire after all." Kaylee breaks into laughter. "Change your mind?" Lifting her head to gaze at him, he continues quietly, "How would I stay with you otherwise?" She can feel her jaw drop as realization hits her. Tullius chuckles before lifting his right hand to close her mouth.

"You truly are interested in me, aren't you?" "Would it surprise you even more if I was?" She shook her head. "Good." Silence descended on the pair.

x  
x

There was a knowing smile on the Emperor's face the two walked to him. Both bowed and waited for the Emperor to speak. "So, have you made your decisions?" They nodded, and Tullius spoke first. "I do feel that it is time for me to retire from the Legion." Mede turned to Kaylee. "And you, my dear?" "I still can't think of anything. May I hold onto this?" "Yes."

**Five months later…**

"So this is the place?" Kaylee mused. Agnar nods, eyes filled with anticipation despite being next to Tullius. "Yes ma'am, it is." Tullius looked around. "How'd the Thalmor find this, it's well hidden." Scratching her neck, Kaylee glanced at him. "I don't think they did. Look." Pointing down, the group noticed tracks.

"They look new." A new voice murmurs. Turning his gaze to their fourth companion, a female Nord, Agnar comments, "Are you sure, Eydis?" "Yes. I would be a horrible hunter if I couldn't tell whether they were new or not." Agnar rolls his eyes and huffs loudly. Kaylee turned to the both of them. "Enough. We're going to head in now." The two Nords nod and Eydis takes one last look to make sure they were not followed.

Grabbing a torch, Tullius and the other two follow her into the cave. A long stone wall stretches across the cave. It displays its Cyrodilic roots. "Stay on your guard. Something doesn't feel right." Tullius whispers. An arrow whizzes by his foot. "Halt! Identify yourselves!" There is a helmeted head staring at them with two archers, whose bows were aimed at the party.

"I am Kaylee Whitestrake, daughter of Rudin and Syloria Whitestrake! With me are my companions, whom you shall not harm!" The archers gaze at the leader. "She's says she related to Rudin! And to Syloria!" One of the archers barks out. "Lies! Shoot them!" The archers went to notch their arrows until an older voice calls out.

"I will be the judge of that." An older Imperial walks through an archway. His eyes are a very pale blue and his hair has white replacing some the black. The three watch guards bow, the helmeted one removes his helmet, and auburn hair bounces out. "Master Clagius. You're awake when you should be resting." "And you, Leonde, should know when you see a Paladin." Leonde flinches slight at Clagius' tone. "Of course, sir." "Now open the gate."

"I never would have thought to see a Cyrodilic fort in Skyrim." Eydis breathes out. Clagius laughs briefly before coughing heavily. "Are you alright, Master? Do I need to fetch a healer?" Leonde asks, worry evident in his voice. "No, my boy. I will be fine." "As you wish."

x  
x

Clagius settles slowly at long wooden table. He motions to the group to sit and for Leonde to get them some drinks. "So, you are the one whom Rudin spoke about. This mystery child of his." "If he did, then yes." Clagius waits for them to take a sip of wine. "He did, but I must admit, he never did once say that you were a girl, nor did he say were a boy either."

"I see." Kaylee strokes the wood before meeting Clagius' eyes. "I must admit something as well, I did not expect there to be people here. Everyone was told that the Order had been wiped out." He hums before answering, "We had that rumor spread after the destruction of the Blades. Our scribes figured it was only a matter of time before the Thalmor came looking for us." A slight pause presents itself as the group drinks and eats.

"Anyways, once the news of the Blades' defeat reached our ears, we needed a way to remain hidden. Out of reach from them for as long as possible. What better way than to create a false base and make it look like we had been found and killed. I do not know whom the Thalmor hates more, us or the Blades."

Tullius speaks up. "A smart decision considering the outcome of the Great War." Clagius studies him briefly. "Yes, and whom are your companions, if I may ask, Kaylee?" The person in question blushes slightly. "Ah yes, sorry. The older Imperial whom just spoke is retired Imperial General Tullius, and my future husband." She points to other two. "The female is Elytis and he is Agnar. All three have done Arkay's Trial and passed, as you can see by their eyes."

"Indeed." Clagius studies Tullius again. "Future husband, eh?" The two nod firmly. They had made their choice. "Very well. And when will you marry?" "We're not sure. A date still needs to be picked." The Master Paladin twirled the end of his tunic carefully. "I imagine you have traveled far and wish to rest. Leonde will show you to the master quarters and your companions to the barracks. We will speak more in the morning."

A yawn escapes from Tullius as he begins to shake off sleep. Noticing that Kaylee is still asleep, he gets up carefully. His feet carry him to the mirror. The traditional eyes of Paladin stare back at him. They make him seem older than he really, where as they make Kaylee seem younger. Unless, he thinks, she is absorbing a dragon's soul. Then, they look creepy, almost murderous even.

Arms wrap around his waist. "You'll get used in time. In fact, you'll hardly notice them so long as you aren't thinking about them of course." Turning around, he catches her into a kiss. "I hope so." He mutters against her lips. "Come. Clagius will be waiting for us. I don't want to make him wait, not in his condition."

x  
x

The first thing he notices the moment they traverse into the dining hall is that about a hundred pale eyes are staring at him. Not including the twenty Paladins on watch. The older ones must have passed on; many of the Paladins here are very young. Most don't even look they have been into adulthood for that long. Kaylee guides him to the head table where Clagius awaits them with an older Altmer.

Tullius finds interesting that they would allow it, considering the history, but he must have done something to impress the Paladins. He can see that Kaylee thinks the same thing. "Ah, there they are." Clagius beckons them forward. "This is Sinyail, and yes, I know that he is an Altmer. I'm not blind yet!"

Sinyail smiles to them and bows his head as the two take their seats. "Agnar and Elytis have been given patrol, so they will not join us." The two are allowed to eat some the food before them, before Kaylee speaks. "Master, I have another question if you don't mind me asking." Clagius smiles. "Of course my daughter, what troubles you?" Wetting her mouth, she ponders how to ask the question.

"What ails you?" Lips raise into a smile. "An old wound I sustained a long time ago. I was stricken by a Minotaur in Cyrodiil during the Great War." Kaylee gives him a puzzled look. "We thought we had gotten most of them, but it would seem we hadn't." Patting the wound gently, he continues. "This of course, is where Sinyail comes in. Sinyail, perhaps you would like to continue?"

Said Altmer grinned gently. "Of course Master Clagius. I was out on patrol, looking for Imperial ambushes. My squad and I eventually heard this strange sound. And the crushing of steel armor." He took a sip of wine. "We came across a man and Minotaur dueling. Of course, we let it play it out and waited to see who would come out on top. Most of us, and myself included, where hoping that it would the Paladin so that we could kill him."

"Since almost nothing ever quite works out as planned, the Paladin came out on top, just barely. Which we thought was strange. Most Paladins could hold out on their own, yet this didn't." Clagius chuckled and picked up the rest of the story. "I had been heavily in the chest, and was barely able to stand, more or less fight. Footsteps approached me and I found myself in front a patrol of four Altmer, whom stared at me with disbelief."

"I half expected to die right then and there, but Sinyail stopped them doing so. He pointed out that they reason that they wanted to kill me was because they thought it was truly necessary. And to my surprise once more, the patrol agreed. One of them healed me and they let me go. It would be later when we would meet again, and they expressed honest desire to leave the Thalmor. Since they spared me, I sent a note ahead, they were Trialed and passed."

Sinyail nods contently. "We have been here even since. The other three are also on patrol and you will meet them later. Their names are: Aldaril, Culumani, and Nalcarum." Kaylee thumbed the edge of the table. "I take that the wound did not heal correctly and that is why you are in this state." "Indeed."


	11. Chapter 11: Dawnguard

**Skyrim(c) Bethesda.**

**Oh dear, we are almost at the end of this story. Not sure how many chapters are left.**

**Forgotten Paladin, Chapter X****I****: Dawnguard.**

* * *

Heads turned as loud footsteps travelled down the hallway. "Master!" The person that comes through is dressed in a belted tunic and tan boots. Clagius glances towards the newcomer, whose orange hair and red eyes stand out. "Anglalos, what news to you bring?" Gathering his breath, Anglalos musters out. "The Vigilants of Stendarr have been attacked by vampires. Most of them have been slaughtered, and the ones who have survived go to the reformed Dawnguard."

Clamor breaks out at the end of his sentence. There are murmurs about what has been told. The Vigilants attacked by vampires? "How did this happen?" Kaylee hears herself ask. Anglalos gives her a nervous look before Clagius motions to him that is okay. "They were fiddling about in a cave. Looking for some lost vampire relic, and while the majority of their force was out, the beasts attacked." Stroking her check lightly, her eyes meet with Clagius' eyes.

"What is your opinion about this, Master?" He sighs, before looking at Anglalos. "Where the anything unusual about these vampires?" Heads turn to Tullius as he speaks for the first in a while. "What type of a question is that? Aren't vampires the same blood thirsty beasts?" Clagius' shoulders slump. "I wish Tullius, but there is only clan of vampires I can think of that would be so bold to attack the Vigilants. They are an unusual breed of vampires. Blessed by Molag Bal himself. Their eyes are similar to ours in a way. A pure orange laced with a never ending hunger. They call themselves the Volkihar clan, and live off the coast of Solutide. Unfortunately, we have never been able to attack them."

Tullius leans backwards in his seat. "What keeps you from doing so?" Clagius rubs his temples. "We have never had the number to launch an attack successfully. Despite mindset of the general populace, the Dawnguard and Vigilants never really got along with us." Bowing his head, he mutters out, "Unless they ask for our help, or in this case, yours Kaylee, we are incapable of helping." Turning to Anglalos, Kaylee waves him off. "Please, keep an ear out for us." The Wood Elf grinned. "That's my job, ma'am."

x  
x

A wary month passes without word from the Dawnguard. Anglalos has heard nothing from the Dawnguard indicating they want help from Kaylee. Said woman paces back and forth in the Master quarters, while her husband Tullius watches her. "You're going to wear a hole in the ground."

The movement stops, and Kaylee's shoulders slump. "I know. I just don't understand why they won't ask for help. They know are incapable of doing this on their own." Walking to the bed, she continues. "Besides, you heard Clagius. Unless they ask for it, we can't help." Tullius tugs her hand and presses her close to him. "Then we wait."

"I don't like it." Kaylee mutters into his chest. "I know. You want to help everyone." He rubs her back. "Maybe we'll hear something soon." "I hope so."

It is three days before the Paladins, or more specifically Kaylee, hears the call from the Dawnguard. Anglalos pushes a note in front of Kaylee that lunch. "They've called for our assistance, ma'am." Quickly reading the note, Kaylee nods at Clagius. "They have. Here."

"They certainly have." The Master scratches his neck. "I guess you will be leaving." He waits for Kaylee to stop drinking. "Indeed. Everyone will expect me to. Thankfully, I won't have to deal with that many dragons." Clagius raises his eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes. Most of them – surprisingly - have followed Paarthurnax. So they only feed upon cows or goat that the people give them in certain located spots. There's about thirty or so." Leaning forward, she rests her chin on her hands. "Of course there are some whom refuse to follow, but those numbers have dwindled. Mostly, they came to fight me while we were looking for this place."

"I see. So, when will you leave?" Lifting a finger to scratch her forehead, she replied, "Two days at best." Clearing his throat, Clagius nods. "Very well."

x  
x

Tullius sits on their bed, shoulders slumped. Kaylee won't let him come. She wants him to stay, and lead should she be slayed. A door closes but he doesn't register it. Probably because he knows whom it is, and of course he could be correct.

Hands place themselves on his cheeks. "Tullius." Her voice is soft, and sounds somewhat pained. "Please, don't be mad at me." He stares at her. "I'm not." Her brow furrows. "You look like it. Even your behavior suggest it." He smiles lightly. "Alright, you win. I'm a bit angered." A chuckle releases itself from her chest.

"I thought so." She places a kiss on his forehead before sitting next him.

x  
x

Two days later, Kaylee finds herself travelling through the Rift. Towards the Veloth Mountains. The memory of going to Sovngrade traverses through her head. Even a grin appears on her face. She can understand why the Nords were so obsessed with finding what it looked like. Or with in general. A very beautiful place indeed.

It doesn't feel too long before she finds the cave where the Dawnguard lie. On her way she meets another traveler, and judging by his accent, he is a Nord.

They may be traveling together, but she quickly forgets his name. She has other business to attend, and the rambling of her companion are no concern to her right has other business to attend, and the rambling of her companion are no concern to her right now. She needs to find Isran and ask why he has finally asked for help.

Fort Dawnguard certainly looks like it could have been from Cyrodiil. Maybe even Winterhold at best. If she didn't know the history of this fort, she would have wondered which line of royalty it was built for. No normal guild or order would have such a place.

On the way to the doors, her gaze turned to an Orc holding an unusual weapon. The Orc turned at the sound of metal clanking against ground. Standing before him was a farmer's boy and a warrior. Reloading the weapon his hand, he waited for one of them to ask an obvious question about it.

"What is that?" The farmer questioned. He watched as the Nord took tentative steps towards him. "May I see?" The question came from the warrior. He nodded and a hand reached out and took the weapon from him. Holding it up, the unnamed woman gazed at it. She turned to him and handed it back.

"What is it?" A chuckle exited from his lip. "It's a crossbow. A Dawnguard specialty." Reaching down, he grabbed another with forty-five steel bolts. "Here take this." She held out her hands watching as he placed it her arms. "So, who are you two?"

The farmer jumped slightly. "I'm Agmaer." Putting his hand into a fist, the Orc placed over his chest, like a Nord would do. "I'm Durak. And what about you, miss?" Said woman took off her helmet, and repeated the same salute. "I'm Kaylee Whitestrake, Grandmaster of the Paladin Order. Your leader called for my help." Durak raised his eyebrow. "The threat must be that bad if Isran asked for your help." Shrugging, Kaylee placed the crossbow over her back. "I wouldn't know. I've been busy remaking the Order."

Durak nodded. "I suppose you wouldn't. And I suppose I shouldn't keep you much longer. Keep heading up the path and you will see the doors eventually."

x  
x

A scene greets both Kaylee and Agmaer. Two people stand in the middle of the room, a Redguard and a Nord. "Why are you here, Tolan?" The Redguard is the first one they hear. "I was finished with the Vigilants a long time ago!" Tolan, the Vigilant, mutters out. "You know why, Isran. The Vigilants are under attack! Nowhere is safe from the Vampires! I don't think the members of the newly restored Paladin Order would be able to face them, and they are truly blessed by a Divine."

Isran placed his fingers on his nose nears his eyebrows. "And you wish to run to the safety of us, the Dawnguard? And have you forgotten that Kaylee Whitestrake is a Dragonborn?" Talon takes a step back from the harshness of Isran's tone. Gritting his teeth, he yells out. "They are all dead, you know. We were wrong and you were right. Isn't that enough?"

Gulping in a breath, he continues, "Are you even sure it matters to the vampires that she is a Dragonborn?" Pointing towards the door, Tolan pushes it even further. "I highly doubt they care about that!" Isran finally snaps and pushes Tolan into the wall. "If they vampires are smart enough, they will care. The both of us have heard the legends about the Graybeards. We have been in Skyrim long enough! And if she was taught by them, what do you think she could do?"

After hearing what Isran and Talon have said, Agmaer looks warily at his companion. She had introduced herself to Durak as Kaylee Whitestrake. And Durak had somewhat ushered them forward. Kaylee noticed his stare and winked. Stepping forward, she cranes her neck towards the ceiling. Opening her mouth, Kaylee feels the all too familiar rush of a Shout coming out. "FUS RO DAH!"

Those present winced at the loud sound, before looking in the direction it came from. Isran places his hands on his hips while Tolan stares, slack jawed. Seeing Tolan expression caused her to chuckle warily. "Ah, why hello there."

"If you wanted proof, Talon." The Nord merely glares. Isran waves the two forward. "So, I hear you're looking for the Order's help." Scratching his cheek, Isran nods. "Yes, the vampire threat has gotten worse." Kaylee shifts her weight to her left foot. "That is what Durak has told me. You will have get me up to speed. I haven't been out much due to the fact I have been restoring my own Order."

"Indeed we will. Tolan, tell her what you told me." Said Vigilant walked towards her. "We think the vampires have been looking for something. Some artifact, and last we knew, it was Dimhollow Crypt. A cave of sorts." Gazing at the Vigilant, she mused, "Are you sure it's cave? A crypt usually means a graveyard.

"We're sure." Tolan watched as the woman placed a map on the table. "Alright, Tolan, where is this cave?" Walking forward he pointed to the north side of some mountains. "It's not too far of the Hall. It should be easy for you to find. Nodded, Kaylee rolled up the map.

"I'll leave at first light tomorrow. Is there a place I may rest?"


	12. Chapter 12: Serana

**Skyrim(c) Bethesda.**

**Krilot translates to Valiant.**

**Forgotten Paladin, Chapter XI****I****: Serana**

* * *

Talon was correct. It was an hours walk, or a thirty minute ride, away from the Hall. Patting Krilot, a horse of Palomino color, she dismounted and entered the cave. Unsheathing her sword was the first thing she did.

Inching forward, she kept her shield ready. If Clagius was right about these vampires being blessed by Molag Bal, then she would keep her guard up. It wasn't long before she heard voices. Judging the conversion, they were vampires. Loud breathing indicated there was also some type of dog here as well.

x  
x

Thrusting her sword into the gut of the main vampire, Kaylee felt teeth marks attempt to bite into her armor. Gritting her teeth, she pushed the other vampire into the wall. She could feel it struggling against her. She flung her head back, and the vampire grunted in pain. Seeing the other vampire running towards her, she sprinted to the side causing it to run into the other one. Taking the chance, she pushed her sword into the chest of one until it reached through the other one's chest. The vampires screeched in harmony. "Curse you!"

Their bodies flopped to the ground. Kaylee turned her gaze to the unusual structure in the middle. It seemed to be some type of shrine almost. Arches formed a circle on the inside and outside, while these silver braziers sat in different places, although they looked like they could be moved.

In the middle lay a button on some type of stone stand. She gazed at it warily before placing her right hand on it. Pain shot through her as a spike went her hand. She yelped and winced. After receiving some of her blood, the spike retreated and Kaylee cradled her hand. A purple fire rose gently in the cracks on the ground. To Kaylee's surprise, this fire did not harm her.

Eyes looking around, she found that only one section had purple flames. _It must have something to do with those braziers_, she thought. _But, I need to deal with my hand first. _She poured into it as much Restoration magic as she could. It could only do some much. She would have to see a healer. Wrapping some cloth around her hand, he lifted herself up head towards one of the braziers.

The ground shook as she pushed the last brazier into place. Kaylee steadied herself as the middle circle opened to reveal a stone monolith. The door slid open and a woman fell out with an Elder scroll on her back. "Hey, are you alright?" The woman stood up shakily. Orange eyes stared her, and realization hit Kaylee.

"You're a vampire." The vampire smiled at her. "You guessed pretty quickly. However, who are you?" Kaylee took a step back. "Why should I tell you?" Her left hand grabbed her sword and unsheathed it. She would lose this battle if the vampire attacked her. Said vampire raised her hand. "While you have every right to fear me, I assure you I won't attack; I merely wish to go home."

Kaylee chuckled darkly. "If I let you go home, who is to say you won't attack everyone else?" The woman tilted her head to the left. "A fair question. Very well." Kaylee prepared herself only see an outstretched hand. "I'm Serana." Staring at the hand, Kaylee slowly raised her right and clasped hands with this Serana. "Alright, I'll trust you for now, but if you make one mistake." Serana continued her thought, "I'm getting a sword through the chest."

x  
x

Galloping towards Fort Dawnguard without getting help for her hand wasn't Kaylee's first idea. However, she needed to get to Isran, and fast. Pines blurred slightly as she pushed Krilot to his limits. "Come on boy. We're almost there." The horse gave a snort and pushed forward up the path. Wooden walls greeted them fairly quickly but they didn't stop there.

They turned to find a band of vampires attacking. Grabbing her sword, Kaylee swung from the left side of Krilot. The tip of the sword sliced through the head of a vampire, killing him instantly. The other two vampires hissed as one theirs fell. This provided a much needed distraction for the Dawnguard. Isran swung his hammer down into the chest of the master vampire. She briefly saw Agmaer swing his father's axe, as he called it. It sliced through the armor of the other vampire.

Another Dawnguard member, Durak, released a bolt from his crossbow. The bolt hit the last vampire square in the face. It went down with a loud growl. "Kaylee." Isran caught her attention. "What news do you bring from Dimhollow." The Redguard place his hands on the shoulder of her horse. "Nothing good." Putting away her sword, she went on. "It was another vampire they were looking for, and she had an Elder Scroll."

The members around them stared in confusion, while Isran harden his gaze. "Are you sure it was an Elder Scroll?" Reaching back, Kaylee grabbed the one she had gotten from Blackreach. "Aye, it looked just like this." People took several steps back. "How did you get one?" Kaylee dismounted carefully. "It was in Blackreach. I needed it to defeat Alduin. I assure you, she was carrying one." They would have walked in, if Isran hadn't seen Kaylee's slight wince as she placed her own scroll on her back.

"What is it?" Kaylee unwrapped her hand. "I had a spike go through it. A price to open the monolith of that vampire." Isran waved for someone. "Here, this should help.

x  
x

Isran's next job for her was to find to more of his allies. A Breton and a Nord. Holding up her map, she gazed at the areas Isran said the might be. The Nord was near Ivarstead according to Isran. Getting him first would be fast than traveling to the Reach.

The only thing that had changed in Ivarstead was the presence of Imperial Guard.

Arkay seemed to be smiling upon her. The cave he was said to be at was right next to the pathway to High Hrothgar. She watched as this heavily built man, for a Nord, swiftly took down a bear. "Hello there, little Imperial."

Ignoring his slight taunt, she meandered towards him. "Isran needs your help Gunmar." The Nord threw his head back and let out a long laugh. "Isran? Needs my help?" He simply shook his and sat on a rock. "What could the lone wolf Isran need my help for?" Placing her hands on each of his legs, she leant forward. "Isran needs your help, because the vampires have an Elder Scroll." His eyes widened. "Fine, but we need to kill this bear first."

The Reach had not changed. It seemed as blood thirsty as the last time she had been here. Foresworn, wolves and the bandit groups. She was not as lucky with this stranger as she had been with Gunmar. Sorine was on the other side of the Reach and it would be another day before she even reached the woman. A fox darts past startling Krilot a little. "Really boy? You've seen a dragon." Krilot shakes his head. "Well, come on. We need to speed this up." Clicking her tongue, she kicks him into a trot.

It is noon the next before they reach Sorine. The leather cladded woman is muttering and looking around franticly. Dismounting, Kaylee trots over to her. "Sorine." The Breton looks at her. "Isran needs your help." Sorine simply shakes her head. "Isran doesn't need my help. He told me that a long time ago." Lifting the woman up, Kaylee stares her down. "Well he needs it now. A clan of vampires have an Elder Scroll."

This catches most of the woman's attention. "An Elder Scroll you say?" Kaylee nods in comfrimation. "Alright, I'll help but I need a Dwemer Gyro first, or if you can find my satchel."

x  
x

As they turn the corner, a voice that Kaylee has only heard once, but can never forgot, greets her. "Hello, Kaylee." Serana stands before her, the Elder Scroll still on her back. Why was she here? She knew this place was dangerous. "Hello, Serana." Her voice is firm. "Out of all places, why would you come here?" Serana leans against the wall. "It's about me and this Elder Scroll." Waving a hand, Kaylee waits for her to continue.

"My father used to not really care for the troubles of this world." A waver in her voices appears as she starts the next sentence. "Until he found an old prophecy, which he eventually became obsessed with. It says vampire will eventually no longer fear the sun." Isran gestures towards the Elder Scroll. "I take it that it has something to do with that." "Yes, but you would need to find a Moth Priest to read it." Isran grits his teeth. "Figures and they are in Cyrodiil. Wait, speaking of Elder Scrolls, how did you read yours, Kaylee?"

Kaylee folds her arms together. "I can't really tell you. Actually, I'm not sure how to explain it." She can see Isran is not happy with her answer but accepts it, while Serana looks at her with confusion and curiosity. Moving the conversation back to the Moth Priest, Kaylee ponders "How are we going to get one here in Skyrim?" Serana cleared her throat. "I think I can help with that. My father started a rumor, before I left, that an Elder Scroll had been found. And I hear a Priest will be coming to Skyrim in a month." Isran smiled slightly. "I suppose that thing of father of yours is useful. As for you, if feed anyone here, you're done." "I understand."

Two weeks have passed before Serana finally asks the question Kaylee has been waiting for. "You have an Elder Scroll?" Kaylee sighs and grabs her bag with her right hand, which has now fully healed. "Yes, I was connected with a prophecy, like you." The vampire cocks her head to right. "I'm the last of Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn. It was my duty to slay Alduin." Serana watches as the Dragonborn pulls out an Elder Scroll. "And can you read yours?"

Kaylee places the Elder Scroll on her lap. "I can't. I had to take it to the Throat of the World." Serana raises an eyebrow. "Why there." Clearing her throat, Kaylee glances around. "Time was shattered there. The ancient Nords did not defeat Alduin; they sent him forward in time." Serana inclines her towards the Scroll. "With that Elder Scroll." A nod is all Serana needs.

x  
x

The last two weeks pass without incident, and clear sign that the vampires are waiting for the priest as well. Putting on the last bit of armor, Kaylee massages her right hand. It's been a month since the spike went through her hand, but it feels like it hasn't healed at all. It seems she may have to see Clagius about this. It will have to wait. They have to find the Moth Priest first.

Dragon Bridge is where the Priest has last been seen. As her, Serana and one the armored huskies inch closer towards Dragon Bridge, Kaylee ponders whether it's a mere coincidence that this where he would last been seen. Surprise filters through her as she finds herself incapable of moving her right hand. She can lift her arm, but she had absolutely no ability to move her hand.


	13. Chapter 13: Elder Scrolls

**Skyrim(c) Bethesda.**

**Forgotten Paladin, Chapter XI****II****: Elder Scrolls.**

* * *

Serana's voice breaks through her thoughts. "Something wrong?" Looking over her shoulder, the vampire's face has scrunched into a worried look. Stopping Krilot, she waits for Serana to ride closer. "Yes, I seem incapable of moving my hand." A finger slides over her paralyzed hand. "Are you able to feel that?" Kaylee shakes her head. "Yes, and now look, I can move it."

"Strange." Serana pokes her hand. "Now why would this happen." Closing her hand into a fist, Kaylee shrugs. "I'm not sure, but it started feeling like the wound was still present even though we had healed it." A shrill whinny breaks their conversation, and the two stare at Kaylee's horse. "What is it, Krilot?" He pawed the ground before jerking his head up and down. "Look!"

Ahead of them lay a cart. The cart lay on its side and there were two bodies near it. One Imperial soldier and one vampire. "By Arkay." Kicking him into a trot, she headed towards it with Serana and Sceolang in pursuit.

Slinging herself off the horse, she asked, "Are we too late?" "I'm not sure. Maybe you should search the other vampire's body." Kneeling down, Kaylee found a note telling the vampire to take the Priest to Forebear's Holdout. "Didn't we just past that cave?" Climbing back on Krilot, Kaylee threw him into slow canter. "I think we did."

x  
x

"So we need a third scroll." Isran commented after Dexion had finished reading the scroll. "Yes." Isran let out an annoyed sigh. Crossing his arms, he turned to Serana. "Do you know where this last scroll is, vampire?" Serana placed her chin in her hand, a thoughtful look on her face. "I think so." Isran glared. "You think so?" "Well, I know who has it, but I don't where I could find her."

Kaylee shifted her weight nervously. "Her?" Serana slowly nodded. "Yes, she and she being my mother." Hearing a yawn from the Priest, Isran told him to follow him so the Priest could rest. "Like I said before, I don't know where she has gone. Although, she did tell me once that it was a place my father would never look." Rubbing her neck, Kaylee asked, "Maybe she's hiding somewhere in the castle." "You're right. But where… Oh I think I know." Turning on her heel, Serana walked towards the door. "Come on, there is another way we can get in." Following said woman, Kaylee shouted out. "Alright, but I need to see another member of my order first."

Arrows aimed at Serana didn't waver even after they passed through the gate. She followed Kaylee through to the main courtyard. Benches sat around the walls, a small fountain lay in the middle and bushes were plotted in between every two bench. Mummers rippled through the crowd of younger, and some old, Paladins. She could feel the disapproving stares at her and Kaylee. An unfamiliar sound hopped towards them. Her gaze was torn from the courtyard to two older males in a doorway.

One of the older men looked relieved to see Kaylee and the other one glared at her. The man whom had glaring at Kaylee spoke. "You bring a vampire here?" Kaylee straighten her shoulders. "With good reason, Master Clagius." Clagius leaned on his cane and stared. "But, I think it's better we speak in private, and I assure you, this vampire will not attack."

After a few moments of hard silence, Clagius nodded and motioned them to follow. Kaylee walked towards the older man that hadn't spoken yet. Serana watched in slight interest as she clasped hands with him.

With the looks they gave each other, she could tell that they weren't related but lovers.

"So what makes you bring a vampire here to this place?" Kaylee leaned back in her chair. "Bringing her here was not why I came." The Master placed his hands on the table. "Then why are you here?" Kaylee pulled off the glove of her right hand. "I'm here because of my hand, and she, Serana, factors into the story." Clagius coughed briefly before speaking once more. "Do tell then."

x  
x

Clagius frowned deeply after hearing Kaylee's story. "So I was correct." His gaze turned towards Serana. "And you are a part of this Clan?" Serana smiled softly. "Not just a part but the daughter of head vampire." Clagius looked even more troubled than before. "This changes everything." Shaking his head lightly, he passed his vision to Kaylee once more. "Let me see your hand, my dear." Kaylee reached across the table, placing her hand in his. "Ah I see. The spike expected the blood of the one who created the monolith. Your hand is weakened due to this." Rubbing his thumb across her hand, he studied the area more. "I think the blood of a vampire, plus a healing potion would heal it. I also think it would have to be the one who created this spike and monolith."

Even though Kaylee would have liked to stay for the night at least, she knew the quicker they left the better. Grabbing some extra supplies for the trip, a sound in the hallway tipped her off that she was not alone. Tullius stood in the door way. Lifting the now packed bag onto her shoulder, she walked towards him. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" "Indeed it has." Wrapping her arms around his waist, she placed head on his shoulder. "I hope this will be over soon." "I hope so to."

x  
x

A shock goes through Kaylee as she attempts to go through the portal to the Soul Cairn. Hands catch her as she falls backward. "Are you alright?" Hauling herself up, Kaylee stares at the portal. "No." Serana sighs from behind her. "I should have known that would happen. It looks like the Cairn was trying to suck the life out of you." Kaylee nods in agreement. "Now what?" "Now, you either let me turn into one of us, or you can let me partially soul trap you."

Serana watches in amusement as Kaylee's jaw slightly drops. "I'm sorry, partially what?" Letting a chuckle escape, Serana repeats what she said. "I see." Kaylee whispers flatly. Hanging her head, Kaylee sighs in aspiration. "Soul trap me then."

A feeling of unsettlement washes over her as Serana finishes. Kaylee feels as if something has been ripped from her, and she wonders if this how the dragons feel when she takes their souls from them. "There. You should be able to enter through the portal now."

Valerica stares at the vampire hunter companion of her daughter. Kaylee, as she calls herself, has managed to prove herself. Defeating the Keepers was no easy task. "Alright," she hears herself saying. "You can have the Elder Scroll." The two head towards the door and she stops them. "We may not be able to grab it and go. Durnehviir will most likely investigate." Kaylee smiles at her. "Don't worry. I should be able to take him down."

A large shadow pasted by as the three hit the middle of the Boneyard. A shiver ran down Kaylee's spine as she hears the familiar roar of a dragon. Admittedly, Kaylee has somewhat missed fighting against dragons. The dragons that have refused to follow Paarthurnax have dwindled to ten and they stay at Alduin's portal to Sovngrade.

Kaylee rushed Durnehviir the moment he landed. "Keep those bonemen off of me!" She shouted to Serana and Valerica. Durnehviir watched as this little female rushed him. There was something different about this one. He wasn't given a chance to ponder it any further as a tip of a blade struck him. He let out a roar and pushed himself upward. Circling the group that fended off his bonemen, he watched the one that had stricken him. She was waiting for him. Letting out another roar, he swopped down towards her.

"Joor Zah Frul!" The Shout ensnared him and forced him to land. While it was a slight shock to him to see her Shout, he didn't let it keep him from snapping his teeth at her. The woman moved to the side and struck him again. "Yol Toor Shul!" Fire moved from his mouth. She countered him. "Fo Krah Diin!"

Serana's mother watched Kaylee's sword delivered the last blow to Durnehviir. She had never seen such a battle in her life. Kaylee had been capable of performing some of the same things the dragon had. Her eyes return to the disappearing form of Durnehviir. It was as if he had been dispelled by a conjuration spell. "Interesting." Kaylee's voice booms out after a few seconds of silence. "I didn't absorb his soul." Serana walks over to Kaylee. "I don't think he works the same as a normal dragon." Valerica's curiosity becomes peaked as the two converse. "Absorbing his soul?" The question comes out before she means to say it.

Kaylee looks at her with a small smile. "Yes, absorbing his soul. I'm a Dovahkiin or Dragonborn in the common tongue." Dragonborn. It makes sense to Valerica now. Why Kaylee had reminded her of a dragon without wings. "Interesting."

The first sight that greets them is Durnehviir perched on a ruined block. "Stay your weapons, Qahnaarin. I would speak to you."

x  
x

"Dexion, we're back." Kaylee stops dead in her tracks as a white cloth is wrapped around the priest's face. "Is there something I missed?" Lips form into a small smile. "You haven't missed anything. In my haste to read the Scroll, I forgot to prepare correctly." Shifting her weight, Serana groans slightly. "So we're done for."

"No, there is another way to read the Scrolls."

x  
x

The Glade was beautiful. It seemed like a mix of Eastmarch, Falkreath, and Whiterun terrain. Warm water leaked into Kaylee's boots as she treaded through shallow water. A single tree was perched on the small island in the middle. Its leaves were a light pink color, and its bark a typical brown color. A warm feeling of peace caressed their cheeks. "This place is beautiful." Serana breathes out from behind Kaylee. "Yes, it is."

Reaching out, she clasped the object floating in the middle of a strange thing. Moving her hands up and down carefully, she watched a place of bark landed in her hand. "Well, here goes nothing." Meandering to the nearest cluster of Moths, she held the piece up. The Moths flapped towards her and around her. "It worked, and I think you are starting to glow."

The glow became stronger as she moved around the Glade, gathering the Moths around her. Running quickly down the steps, Kaylee took out the Blood Scroll. Her hands pulled it open the moment she hit the middle once more. The familiar symbols danced in her sight, and she opened the other two Scrolls. A map of eastern Skyrim formed with the symbols of Solitude and Marakrth glowing red. Near the middle of small map, a third symbol glowed in white. The Bow that they were hunting for was in the Reach.

Kaylee rubbed at her eyes as the map faded away. Dexion said the Moths would help, but he never said how much they would. That didn't matter now, they had the location of the Bow, and that was good. A hand gripped her right shoulder. "Are you alright, you went white as snow there for a moment." Rubbing her eyes one more time, she turned to Serana. "Yes, I'm fine, and I have the location of the bow. We should leave."


	14. Chapter 14: Bows and Vampire Lords

**Skyrim (c) Bethesda**

**Forgotten Paladin, Chapter XIV: Bows and Vampire Lords.**

* * *

"Something isn't right." Serana speaks, and her voice is filled with a slight concern and worry. Kaylee nods her agreement. "Yes. Something is." Placing her foot out gently, she tests the bridge. "Seems safe. Now the question is, why would the Elder Scrolls – Ah!" The bridge underneath breaks and Kaylee is unable to finish the thought. Icy cold water greets her as she lands, back first, into it. _It's too deep, I can't dig my feet in. And the current is too strong._ Facing the direction the current pushes them, Kaylee finds herself staring at the edge of a waterfall. "Brace yourself! We're going to drop." What Kaylee didn't see was two spiders dropping from the walls above them.

Deep areas of water grant them a safe landing as the two companions climb unto to shore. "I'm very glad we didn't Sceolang with us." Serana nods while panting just as heavy as her. "Yes, there would be no way of telling if he would be able to survive that." Serana's face turns into a horrified look, watching as the spider lands on Kaylee and a second landing next to it.

"FUS RO DAH." The Shout flips the spiders into the water and Kaylee springs up. "The Gods must be laughing at me right now. Or the Deadra." Taking the crossbow, Kaylee lands two steel bolts into both of the heads. "I can see the Deadra laughing at this, except Azura and Meridia of course. I don't think the Gods would be laughing however." Serana watches at the Dragonborn shrug. "Who knows really?"

Vampire and mortal stare at the figure before them. "I would not call myself a Falmer. I prefer the term Snow Elf." The Elf's eyebrows twitch slightly. He shouldn't be surprised at their silence. Nobody has really seen a Snow Elf before, and to see one, very much alive, in front of them must be a bit of a shock. The dark haired woman is the first one to speak. "Can you help us get the bow?"

Gelebor smiled grimly. "Of course, but you need to slay my brother first."

x  
x

Snow is gently falling down as they stagger out the cave. "And I thought that first cave was dark." Serana mutters angrily. Kaylee lets a small chuckle. "So did I." Looking around, Kaylee wonders aloud. "Is this the Forgotten Vale? It looks Riften, but with snow and those strange purple or pink flowers." "You're right. It does."

Vyrthur dashed up the steps of the temple with Serana and Kaylee behind him. "You fools! You don't understand the power I could have!" The two companions glared at the Elf. "I don't think this was about power, Vyrthur." Kaylee growls out. "You're right Vampire hunter. It isn't about power. Look into my eyes and tell me what I am!" Serana gave a small gasp and Kaylee took a step back. "You're a vampire. Arui-El should have protected you."

"Yes. He should have, but he turned his back on me the moment I was turned. By my own Initiate!" He glared at them. A low growl rumbled from his throat. "While I can't get revenge on a God, I can use his own power against him. All I need was the bow and the blood a vampire." Serana's mouth tighten. "You... You were the one who created that prophecy?"

Serana's hands reached out and grabbed Vyrthur before lifting him in the air. "You waited all this time for someone like me to come to you. Sadly for you, I intend on keeping it!" The Arch–Curate pushed himself off Serana to roll on the ground before getting up. Grabbing her wrist, he flung Serana onto the left ramp, before charging her. His dagger clashed with her sword. "YOOL!" Vyrthur ducked away from the fire, but not quick enough. Some of the fire hit his right eye.

The Elf stumbled backwards. "My eye!" Kicking his arm away from his eye, she placed her sword right above his heart. "Any last words?" His good eye looked at the point of the blade. "Arui-El, forgive me." The tip pierced his armor as he said the last word.

x  
x

"Isran!" Kaylee cried out, her voice ringing off the walls of Fort Dawnguard. "It's time!" The Redguard looked at Kaylee, as if she was mad. "What?" Taking the Bow out its wrap, Kaylee continued. "It's time to assault their castle." Isran's eyes widen. "Dawnguard! To arms!"

The Dawnguard arrived at the Castle the next afternoon. Low growls hummed from the armored trolls, and the huskies whined impatiently. Isran stood in front of the group. "Be careful as you come up the bridge! Those aren't statutes!"

The group charged with archers in the back, swordsman in the middle and the huskies and trolls in front. A roar shrilled from a gargoyle that had woken. One the trolls pushed down, but not for long. The gargoyles had speed on their side, and another had token residence on its back. A steel bolt whizzed by Isran's head and pierced the side of the gargoyle. Another Dawnguard member trusted his sword into its back, killing it. The other armored troll took down a third gargoyle with the help of Sceolang and Bran.

Loud hisses were heard as five vampires came down from the top of the bridge. A death hound followed and lunged at the armored troll next to the dogs. It was successful in managing to sever an artery on the neck. The troll smacked the hound off before a vampire's blade gutted it. Bran and Sceolang pounced on the hound. One of the vampires kicked Bran off and gave Sceolang a good sized cut. "Kill them! And take the girl hostage, Lord Harkon demands it!"

Durak dodged an attack and smacked his attacker with the flat of his sword. Agmaer shot another vampire in the shoulder before one sneaked up and bit him. He screamed out and the last armored troll knocked the vampire out the way. Sorine knelt next to him and poured a cure disease potion down his mouth. A fourth vampire lunged at Kaylee and Serana, and the first, third and fifth vampire kept Sorine, Isran, Durak and the rest busy. A sword sliced Durak's side as his blade cut the vampire's arm. The fifth vampire kept Isran and Sorine from helping Durak. The last one forced his sword through the armor of the troll killing him. Sceolang and Bran nipped at his heels. Letting out a hiss, the vampire kicked both dogs away.

Kaylee grunted as a dagger dripped in a paralyzing potion cut her. Her body feel to ground as the vampire turned his attention on Serana. Serana blocked his thrust by pushing it away. Several steel arrows whizzed by them, and familiar forms to Kaylee strode towards them. "Master Clagius heard about the attack on this Castle. Though you could use some help." Leonde commented. He looked down to see Kaylee stand up, the effects of the potion wearing off. "I think we could."

Glancing at the other five Paladins, Leonde yelled, "Paladins, charge!" Agnar, Elytis, an unnamed Paladin, and to her surprise, Tullius. "You couldn't stay out of battle couldn't you?" Tullius chuckles. "I suppose I couldn't."

x  
x

Harkon glares at the figures before him. His daughter and her little pet. "Once more, my daughter returns to me. With my bow no less." Serana's lips turn into a snarl. "It's not your bow." Stretching his wings, he glides over to Serana and Kaylee. "It will be. Even I have to pry from your pet's dead hands." Gliding backward, he ponders aloud. "I wonder if Serana and Valerica will be next after you are through with me." Harkon cocked his head to the side, before gathering his magicka. "That's if you survive that is."

A dark red circle covers Harkon before expanding outwards. The two woman steady themselves feeling the ground shake underneath them. "Kaylee, use the Bow on my father. I'll distract the gargoyles and skeletons." Serana calls out to Kaylee, whom nods.

Sprinting forward, she lunges at Harkon, her sword aimed at his shoulder. The vampire lord grabs the sword, not even flinching when the blade cuts his hand. His grip tightens and yanks out her hand. Turning towards his opponent, he smirks and steps closer. His breath fans Kaylee's face. "I think I will keep you. And not for food." She hisses at Haarkon. A hand closes around her neck as she prepares a Shout. "I don't think so." Reaching around, his other hand clasps the Bow. "Thank you, however, for bringing the bow." Pulling the Bow off Kaylee's back and placing it on his, Harkon sniffs at Kaylee's neck. His free unhooks the strap underneath her chin. Kaylee struggles to get free, but his grip tightens in response. His teeth pierce her neck, drinking her blood. A strangled noise comes from Kaylee's mouth.

Her fingers dig into his armor, but it isn't any good. The gloves she wears, prevents her from doing any real pain with finger nails. Finally, he relents from her neck; his tongue licks his lips as he pulls back. "Ah, the blood of someone favored by a Divine. No, by two Divines no less." A loud yell breaks Harkon from his trance. The blade of an eleven dagger slices his skin, and he lets go of Kaylee.

Serana's eyes are the first thing he sees. "Stay away from her." His daughter steps in between him and her pet. A dark chuckle passes from his lips. "How amusing. You really care for her, this pet of yours." Serana lets out a small grunt. "She isn't a pet. She is one of the few friends I truly have." Harkon throws his head and laughs loudly. "A friend? She is a vampire hunter. Your 'friend' will kill you after I'm dead. She doesn't care for you. She only wants to see you dead."

"If she wanted me dead, father, she would have killed me a long time ago." Harkon strides over to her, looking her daughter in the eyes. "No, she does want you dead. You'll see." Swinging his arm, he knocks Serana to the side with the back of his hand. "However, if you make her into your thrall, she won't be able to kill you." His gaze lands on the form of Kaylee. "Actually, I want her. To corrupt her would be wonderful." Stepping closer, he smiles and continues. "You see, she is beautiful, for a mortal." A claw traces her cheek, and she flinches. Harkon's smile darkens, his claw traces her neck. "Oh yes, very beautiful." Kaylee's hands claw at his hands.

Holding her higher, the vampire lets out a predatory growl. "I will deal with you later." He tosses Kaylee to the side as she where a light backpack. She cries out in pain as her body slams into the wall. Clutching her stomach, Kaylee can only watch Serana face off her own father. In way, it seems appropriate to let Serana fight him.


	15. Chapter 15: Victory and Epilogue

**Skyrim(c) Bethesda.**

**The end and Epilogue. Thank you for being with me on this. Thank you for reading this story. I also want you to know that I do plan to write some more stories. I just don't know when they are going to come.**

**Forgotten Paladin, Chapter XV****: Victory and Epilogue.**

* * *

Serana lifts herself slowly, her eyes darting to Kaylee's form. A form of understanding passes between them. She would fight her father, and kill him. Grabbing her dagger, she leaps forward to slash his chest. He hisses at her. "So you can hurt your own father. Impressive." He lunges at her, a claw raised. Serana barely dodges it in time, but not fast enough. Two red lines appear on her left leg.

Her right hand clenches tightly, her mouth turns into a straight line. Serana wasn't the best archer, but she knew she needed to get the bow; it would give her a better advantage against him. Landing a right hook against his face, Serana pushes herself onto his back. Her left hand is successful in yanking the bow off his back. Harkon growled and threw her off. His right claw grabbed at the bow, but the force he had thrown her caused it to fly next to her. He let out a roar of frustration. Anger fills him and he runs towards Serana, both claws raised. His daughter grabs the bow and the arrows tossed towards her by Kaylee. "I'm sorry, Father." She aims at him and lets the notched arrow loose.

The blessed arrow flies towards him, aimed towards his chest. It seems like an eternity before the arrow pierces the Vampire Lord's shoulder. It hits hard enough to knock him down before he reaches her. Notching another arrow, Serana aims it carefully at her father. For once, he looked weak, and that stopped her. Giving out at a shaky breath, she strengthens her resolve. If she didn't kill him, he would tie her to a post or put her in a cage to use for blood. Her eyes settle on Kaylee, who looks back knowing her hesitation. The type of playing he would do to Kaylee, and how he would keep her week so she could never fight back.

He is standing again, a glare set firmly in place. A claw is gripping the arrow firmly. Taking one last breath, Harkon gets up and meanders towards her. "Can't do it, can you?" A dark laugh rumbles from his gray chest. "I figured as much." He wheezed. Serana holds the arrow in place. Her eyes are fixated on the arrow in his shoulder. She lifts up the bow. Her grip on the base tightens and she aims for his heart. Harkon pauses in his steps. A whizzing sound echoes through the room as the arrow is released.

It passes through his armor, his chest, and to his heart. The Nord grips this arrow before falling into a pile a dust. Serana gazes at Kaylee with panted breaths. "It's done." Kaylee nods slowly. Slinging the bow unto her back, Serana kneels by Kaylee. "Can you walk?" Grasping the other woman's hand, she leans heavily on Serana. "Only if you help."

x  
x

Isran walks through the castle, watching as the vampires' food source is killed. It was for their own good, they didn't have to suffer anymore. A loud cheer erupts from the left, and he looks in that direction to see Serana with Kaylee holding onto her for support. Several of the Dawnguard pat them on their shoulders as they pass by. Kaylee is passed to another Paladin, while her husband stands next to her, watching as she is healed. He sees the vampire walking towards him, the bow and arrows with her. She smiles and softly at him before slinging the bow off her back.

"Kaylee felt as if the Dawnguard should have the bow." Taking it from her cold hands he gave her a questing look. "She says since the Paladins are favored by Arkay, they have no need for this bow. That it is only fair for the Dawnguard to have it." He sucks in a breath. She wanted the Dawnguard to keep it. Grasping it tighter, he gives a slow nod before gazing at the vampire before him. "And what about you?" Serana grinned again. "Kaylee has convinced me to seek out someone in Mortal, and to offer any help to the Dawnguard if they need it."

**Epilogue**

Two years later, Kaylee would give birth to a son, Raiden the Second. He would go on to eventually lead the Paladins. Two more years pass, and his sister, Sybilla is born. Six years after their births, Emperor Titus Mede II would be assassinated by a rogue Thalmor agent. With no heirs to claim the throne, the Elder Council pleaded to Kaylee to take the throne. For the first time in over two hundred years, a Dragonborn was on the throne. After five years of tension, Kaylee would go on to successfully avoid another war between the Thalmor and Empire by demanding for the head of the Agent in exchange for the head of Delphine. And by order of Kaylee, Esbern would teach the new Blades all he could before dying peacefully in his sleep. No longer would any Blade or Paladin would hunt a Thalmor down unprovoked, and neither would a Thalmor hunt a Blade or Paladin unprovoked as well. If two were to duel, it would be between those two alone.

Six years later, Tullius would retire from battle altogether as poor health kept him bedridden. Ten years later, the old Imperial General would die peacefully in his sleep. His funeral would draw over a thousand mourners, including Ondolemar and Elenwen, both of which did have some respect for the old General.

A year would pass before Kaylee stepped down and Sybilla would take the throne after Raiden refused it. Sybilla would continue to lead the same her mother did. She would go on to marry a count's son, and give birth to two sons. Raiden would continue to lead the Paladins, and sire a daughter with his wife. Kaylee would pass on five months later, while it was from old age, many people would say she died of a broken heart. Her funeral would gather over three thousand mourners, including the King of the Thalmor, whom held a deep respect for the Paladin. There would be thousands of more mourners outside of the Imperial City.

Several provinces would push for that on the 15th of Rain's Hand, the date of Kaylee's birth would be its own holiday. A remembrance to one of the Tamerial's greatest Heroes.


End file.
